Je ferai n'importe quoi
by themaoko
Summary: Emily toujours caché par l'ombre de son double, Katie, décide de s'affirmer et de se montrer sous son vrai jours après avoirs entendue une conversation. Naomi, jeune fille solitaire fait la rencontre des jumelles et va se rapprocher d'Emily. Mais le passé des jumelles refait surface, comment arriveront-elles a géré la situation ?
1. Katie et Emily - Introduction

**Ceci est mon premier fanfic alors j'attends vos critiques pour que je puisse progresser! ;)**

**Katie et Emily**

**Introduction**

- Emsy prepare toi ! On va finir par être en retard!

- Tu parles pour toi Katie, là? Je suis prête c'est toi qui met du temps devant cette foutu glace!

- Ouais, enfin bref on devrais y aller!

Katie se retourna et regarda sa jumelle d'un drôle d'aire

- Quoi?

- tu n'est pas sérieuse là?

- Quoi?!

- tu vas y aller comme sa?...

Emily portais une petite robe bleu ciel avec des collant noir

- ... enfin bref on a pas le temps on doit y aller!

Katie et Emily partir pour une fête qui étais organisé a deux paté de maison, katie aimait ce montrer et être populaire auprés de tous, après tous, elle étais rarement célibataire depuis qu'elle a eu 7 ans, elle aime tous contrôler en particulier son double. Emily, elle , c'est tous le contraire, timide et renfermée, elle ne se démarque pas, toujours plongé dans l'ombre de sa soeur. Comment deux être si identique pouvais être si différente?

Une fois arrivé a cette fête, où l'alcool coulait a flot, où l'odeur de tabac était noséabonde, sans oublié les cachetons qui ce baladais dans toute la boite et la musique de très mauvais gout, Katie fit sont entré en première et comme il fallais s'y attendre tous les garçon se retournèrent, et les filles la regardèrent soit avec envi soit avec mépris. Katie souriait a tous le monde et alla retrouvais sont groupe d'amie en laissant Emily en plan.

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas due venir, elle me fait toujours le même coup! Elle m'emmène pour montrer a tous le monde qu'elle est supérieur a moi! Va te faire foutre Katie!_

Emily partie donc en direction du bars pour boire un grand verre d'alcool pour se donner du courage pour aller sur la piste de danse, après tous elle était a une fête autant en profiter!

- Une téquila s'il vous plait

- ok, dit gentillement le serveur, et partie parler a d'autre fille

- génial... dit Emily désespérement

- Oui il sert seulement les filles qui l'interessent!

Emily se retourna pour regarder son interlocutrice, et sont coeur s'arréta de battre quand elle croisa les yeux d'un bleu envoutant.

_Oh mon dieu! euh ... il faut que je lui réponde!_

- Oh, je peux donc encore attendre..

- attends! dit la blonde en souriant et elle partit en direction du serveur.

_Ouah pourquoi elle me fait cette effet? j'ai due être supprise. Oui c'est sûrement sa! En même temps elle étais canon, c'est cheveux blond éclatant et ses yeux... ses magnifique yeux, elle avait tous d'une reine des glaces, je me demande qu'elle est son nom.._

La blonde refis surface et tendis un verre a Emily en lui souriant

- euh... Merci! dit Emily en lui rendant son sourire

- je t'en pris! Au faite moi c'est Naomi... Naomi Campbell

- Oh enchanté moi c'est Emily Fitch!

Naomi fit un grand sourire a Emily et lui dit :

- Et bien Emily, tu es une des rare personne qui ne rit pas en entendant mon nom! dit Naomi en s'éloignant mais Emily lui attrapa le bras. Oui?

- Tu .. tu pars?

- Oui je doit rentré, bye!

Emily regarda la belle blonde s'éloigner en se mumurant son nom.

- Naomi... Campbell, sa lui va vraiment bien!

- Et Emsy t'es bouré ou quoi?

Emily sursauta et fit face a sa soeur

- euh Non pourquoi?

- Tu parle toutes seul! Dit Katie en levant un sourcil

- Oh... Je vais rentré je suis un peu fatigué

- Nan reste, on s'amuse bien

- Tu t'amuse bien, moi je suis toutes seule et je suis fatigué alors je rentre!

- Okay pas la peine de faire ta chienne avec moi! dit katie en colère

Emily ne répliqua pas et partie chez elle, En repensant a Naomi.

_Je me demande si je vais la revoir_

Katie fini la soirée tant bien que mal, même si elle étais très entourée, elle se sentait seul quand Emilie n'était pas dans les parages, près d'elle.. Katie le savait, elle n'était rien sans son double!

_Elle doit être en colère contre moi.. je l'ai encore laisser en plan.. je suis vraiment qu'une idiote parfois!_

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle découvris Emily dans son lit, elle décida donc sans faire de bruit de dormir dans celui de sa soeur.

- Katie?! murmura Emily

- tu es réveillé? Emily lui fait un signe de tête, bien je vais pouvoir récupérer mon lis! d'ailleurs que fais-tu dedans?

- ... je.. je.. , commença Emily en pleurant, et sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte sa soeur était a côté d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

- Ems, tu as fais un mauvais rêve c'est sa?

Plus jeune Emily avais eu beaucoup de cauchemard, les médecin leur avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété que sa s'arrangerai en grandissant, effectivement sa c'étais arréter, jusqu'a ce que Katie ai eu son premier petit copain, et qu'elle avait délaisser sa soeur. Katie voulait s'éloigné d'elle, parcequ'elle aimais sa double. Emily regarda sa soeur les larmes plein les yeux :

- Ne me laisse pas, katie! dit Emily en sanglotant

Katie détestais voir sa soeur comme sa, elle prit le visage d'Emily et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son double, elle lui donna juste un petit baiser plein de tendresse, enfant, elles avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais sa avaist cessé en grandissant..

- Sa faisait longtemps que ce n'étais pas arrivé, sa m'avais manqué! dit Emily avec un sourire en se blotissant dans les bras de sa soeur.

- Nous seront toujours ensemble, Emsy! Je ne te laisserais jamais, c'est promis!

- Oui.. répondit Emily qui s'endormi presque aussitôt dans les bras de Katie.

- Je t'aime Emsy! Et désoloé d'être toujours une chienne avec toi.. murmura Katie en embrassant la joue d'Emily.

Katie adorais être dans cette chambre où il n'y avais qu'eux deux qui compté, elle et Emily. Oui rien n'étais plus important que sa soeur. Elles s'endormie paisiblement blottis l'une contre l'autre. Emily se sentais en sécurité dans les bras de sa soeur, même si cette dernière pouvais vraiment etre une vache parfois.


	2. Naomi - Introduction

**S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant un commentaire!**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

**Naomi**

**Introduction**

Naomi lisait un roman sur son lit, mais elle s'ennuyais, elle avais entendu parler d'une fête dans un bars, elle décida donc de se préparer. Elle pris une douche, s'habilla et se maquilla légérement. Il étais encore tôt pour partir, elle se remis donc a sa lecture.

... _Il est ici question de la genèse de la cité grecque à partir du développement naturel des êtres vivants sexués : le couple, défini comme communauté originaire d'un homme et d'une femme, précède logiquement la communauté élémentaire formée des maîtres et des esclaves, toutes deux étant logiquement antérieures au village, soit la forme la plus ancienne de la cité. La famille « à son premier stade » est en effet formée à partir de ces deux communautés élémentaires que sont le couple d'une part, les maîtres et les esclaves d'autre part ; et le village étant constitué par la réunion de plusieurs familles ... (Texte d'Aristote, Politique, Livre I, extrait.)_

Naomi est une fille solitaire depuis toujours, et une gande passioné de politique. Vivant seul avec sa mère, elle n'as jamais connu son père car se dernière avais quitter sa mère quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Et a cause de son nom elle deviens le centre des plaisanterie, suite a sa elle ses former des murs et cherche a s'affirmer.

Vin enfin l'heure de partir, Naomi descenda et pris la direction de l'entrer.

- Tu sort?

- Oui maman, il y a une fête pas très loin, je me suis dit que je pouvais y faire un tours.. dit naomi sans aucune expression

- très bien amuse toi bien alors! dit Gina en souriant

- pourquoi tu souris comme sa?

- rien.. juste que ... c'est rare que tu vas a une fête!

- Oui bin je m'ennuie, réponds Naomi agacée, Bye!

En effet, Naomi n'aimait pas les fête parcequ'elle y rencontrait beaucoup de personne, qui ne la comprenais pas, et qui pensaient qu'à fumer, boire, et baisé. Mais elle n'avait rien de mieux a faire.

Naomi sortie et marcha tranquillement sur le trotoir en allumant une cigarette. Elle a due marcher plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait car elle étais déja arrivée a la fète. Elle y pénétra.

_Pourquoi je suis là déjà? ah oui parceque je m'ennui.. c'est ridicule j'ai mieux a faire!_

Elle allait faire demi tours quand quelquechose attira son attention. Une tête rouge qui se diriger vers le bars elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avais eu cette soudaine attirance, peut-être est-ce parce que cette fille, comme elle, semblait se sentir seul. Elle décida donc de partir a la rencontre de cette fille au cheveux rouge flamboyant.

Naomi regarda cette petite rousse qui parlais avec le serveur.

- Une téquila s'il vous plait, demanda la rousse

- ok, dit gentillement le serveur, et partie parler a d'autre fille

- génial... dit la tête rouge désespérement

_Quel con! il y exciste encore ce genre de mec ici! pfff!_

Naomi aimer sa voix rock et sexy, elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle savait que cette fille ce sentais aussi seul qu'elle, et decida donc de lancé la conversation

- Oui il sert seulement les filles qui l'interessent!

La petite rousse se retourna pour lui faire fasse, son regard croisa le siens, elle sentis son coeur s'arréter de battre pendant quelque seconde.

_Ouah! Cette fille est vraiment mignonne, et ses yeux me rapel le chocolats, hmmm! euh.. attend! A quoi tu penses, Naomi? tu n'es pas gay!_

La petite rousse pris la parole ce qui retira Naomi de ses pensées

- Oh, je peux donc encore attendre.. dit-elle d'un aire chagrinée.

_On dirait vraiment qu'elle désire boire un verre.. Oh et puis zut!_

- attends! répondis Naomi en lui souriant et partis vers le serveur en fronçant les sourcil. _Quel goujas!_

_ - _HEY!

- Oui princesse que puis-je faire pour toi? réponds le serveur avec un grand sourir!

- je ne suis pas une princesse! dis Naomi irrité, elle détestait qu'on l'appel comme sa! Et cette fille la bas ta demandé un verre et elle atend encore que tu la serves! répliqua t'elle en poitant du doigt la petite rousse!

- Oh je vois tu es de ce genre là! dit le serveur en regardant de haut en bas Naomi.

- Quoi?! Non tu te trompes!

- J'ai un remède pour sa!

- je te demande pardon?! dit Naomi en levant les sourcils. Enfin bref je m'en fou donne moi le verre qu'elle ta commandé!

- Ok ok! je ne faisiat que plaisanter! tient voilà, sa fera £ 4!

Naomi lui tendis la monnaie et pris le verre.

_Je n'aurais pas du venir, pour qui il se prend ce mec! pensait que je suis gay tous sa parceque je demande le verre de cette fille! et je connais même pas son prénom.. Naomi a quoi tu penses? tu aides une fille que tu ne connais même pas! je vais me présenter et partir, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui!_

Naomi ce dirigea vers cette fille et lui tendis le verre en lui souriant.

- euh... Merci! dit la tête rouge en lui rendant son sourire

_Elle a un jolie sourire! Arrête de penser a sa Naomi! tu n'es pas gay! je ne suis pas gay!  
je fais comme j'ai dit je me présente et je pars!_

- je t'en pris! Au faite moi c'est Naomi... Naomi Campbell.

- Oh enchanté moi c'est Emily Fitch!

Naomi fit un grand sourire a Emily et lui dit :

- Et bien Emily, tu es une des rare personne qui ne rit pas en entendant mon nom! dit Naomi en s'éloignant mais Emily lui attrapa le bras. Oui?

- Tu .. tu pars?

- Oui je doit rentré, bye!

_Elle est différente.. Emily Fitch.. Sa lui vas bien! rah pourquoi je réagis comme sa? je ne suis pas gay et en plus je la connais a peine!_

Naomi rentra chez elle avec le sourir, elle alla se couché, et se mis a rêvé de cette petite rousse au nom de Emily Fitch_..._


	3. Chapitre 1 : Katie et Emily - Unis!

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Katie et Emily**

**Unis!**

Aujourd'hui étais le premier jours des jumelles dans le lycée de Roundview, et elle se prépare pour vivre leur plus belles années, d'après les dires de leur mère.

Pendant que Emily étais sous la douche Katie finissait de se préparer quand sa mère apparue dans la chambre.

- Je suis si fière de vous mes chérie! dit Jena enthousiaste

- Merci Maman! je vais me faire plein de nouvelles amies, j'en suis sûr! dit Katie très sûre d'elle.

- Oh je n'en doute pas! mes fait attention a ta soeur, tu sais qu'elle est vulnérable!

- Oh maman je t'en pris, Emily est une grande fille maintenant tous comme moi, et je n'ai pas envie qu'un petit chien me suis toute la journée!

Emily était sortie de la douche et écouter la conversation que sa mère avait avec Jena.

_Elle me voit donc comme sa? comme un petit chien? ..._

- Ne dit pas sa de ta soeur! je sais que se n'est pas facile, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle est toujours caché derriere ton ombre mais c'ets comme sa! laisse lui le temps de s'affirmé, Dit Jena comprehansive

- Oui bin j'éspère qu'elle se fera vite des amies, et qu'elle est un petit copain, pour qu'elle me laisse vivre et qu'elle arrête ses foutus cauchemard! Dit Katie en colère.

_C'est donc sa? Finalement, Katie a raison... je ne peux pas toujours être dans les pattes de ma soeur. Il est temps que je me débrouille!_

Emily savait que Katie avais raison, mais les mots qu'elle a utilisé l'ont blessée. Donc Emily décida de ne plus parler a soeur un petit moment. C'étais la première fois mais pour commencer a être la nouvelle Emily, c'était un bon début.

Emily entra dans la chambre sans regarder sa soeur ni sa mère et se prépara, elle mis les vêtement qu'elle aimer sans tenir compte des vêtement que Katie lui avait préparé sur son lit.

- Je vais vous laisser vous préparé tranquillement, enfin pas trop long parceque vous aller être en retard pour votre premier jours! dit jena en souriant et sortis de la chambre.

- Emsy, je t'avais préparé une super tenue pour aujourd'hui, tu vas pas mettre ses vieux vêtement tous de même!

- Et si c'est sa que je veux mettre? et de un ce n'est pas des vieux vêtement je les ai acheté la semaine dernière! et de deux si je veux mettre sa je met sa, ok? dit Emily en fronçant les sourcils

Emily se sentais coupable d'avoirs parlé comme sa a Katie, mais elle savait qu'elle devais le faire même sa lui brisé le coeur. Katie regardait sa soeur en levant ses sourcils.

_ Elle entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec maman, c'est sûre. Sa se voit dans ces yeux. j'ai due la blesser..._

Katie se rapprocha de Emily et la pris dans ces bras, mai sEmily la repoussa.

- Emsy, s'il te plaît! dit Katie avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour sa soeur.

- Quoi?!

- Je sais que tu m'as entendue avec maman... Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blessé!

- Bin c'est rater, maintenant si tu veux bien! le petit chien va finir de se préparer!

- Emily... Je..

Emily se retourna devant la glace et se coiffa, Katie s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses pieds.

- ... Je suis désolé Emily, mes paroles on dépassées mes pensées.

- Je sais.. soupira Emily.

Emily se retourna pour faire face a sa soeur

- Mais tu as raison Katie, je ne peux pas toujours te suivre et être dans tes pattes, je sais qu'un jours on ne pourra plus être ensemble comme nous l'étions enfant, on s'éloignera parceque tu auras un copain, tu te marira, tu auras des enfants etc.. il est tant que je prenne mes propre choix. Dit Emily les larmes au yeux en se rapprochant de Katie.

- Oui.. Mais je serais toujours là pour t'aider!

- je sais Katie, je t'en remercie!

Emily prit sa soeur dans ses bras et Katie embrassa le haut de son crâne.

- LES FILLES IL EST TEMPS DE PARTIR!

- OUI MAMAN! ON ARRIVE! dit Emily en se relevant, mais Katie attrapa son poignet la tira vers elle, et colla ses lèvre contre les siennes..

- Encore désolé Emsy!

- Moi aussi! allez on y va on va être en retard!

- OUI! dit Katie en sautant!

Les deux filles prirent la route du lycée avec le sourir. Elles savaient que ce qui les unissait étais spécial et personne pouvait le comprendre, mais katie s'en fouter tant que sa soeur était a ses côté!


	4. Chapitre 2 : Naomi - Rencontre et Retrou

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**Naomi**

**Rencontre et Retrouvaille**

Assise dans les estrade du gymnase de Roundview, Naomi regarda les gens qui se trouvait autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur une fille qui avait un sourire niais sur son visage qui discuter avec brune qui ne faisait que l'écoutait en lui souriant gentillement. Puis Naomi regarda un trio qui se chamaillaient a côté d'elle.

_C'est bizarre mais ses garçon semble si différent mais en même temps il font un beau trio, un garçon au regard ténébreux, un garçon encore enfantin et un ... il faut le dire un branleur! intéressant se trio!_

le "branleur" se retourna et croisa le regard de Naomi.

_C'est une blague? le branleur est ce serveur a la con?_

- Hey princesse, comme on se retrouve! Je suis James Cook mais tu peux m'appeler Cook! Lui c'est JJ! dit-il en pointant le garçon enfantin. Et lui là c'est Freddie! dit-il en pointant cette fois le garçon au regard ténébreux.

- Enchanté! dit Freddie en souriant a Naomi.

JJ lui ne fit que sourire a Naomi.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom, babe? dit Cook en regardant de haut en bas Naomi.

- ne m'appelle babe! je suis...

Naomi n'as pas eu le temps de terminer car une femme vient de lui couper la parole.

- Bonjours tous le monde, je suis votre directrice, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez parmi nous...

- Oh sa oui compte sur moi! coupa Cook

- ... sans oublié de bien travaillé bien sûre. Dit-elle en ignorant Cook. Bien les personne que j'appellerai viendront ce mettre derrière moi.

_Super... on va encore plus me dévisager maintenant.._

- Bien alors, Denise Adebeyor...

Une jeune fille rousse au yeux vert se leva et se dirigea derrière la directrice.

-... Naomi Campbell...

Tous le monde se mirent a rire, Naomi soupira encore, se leva et se dirigea a côté de la rousse, qui lui rigolait au visage. Naomi regarda en face d'elle est croisa les yeux qui lui rappeler le chocolats, elle ne pu détourner les yeux de son regard, celui de Emily Fitch. Mais c'est Emily qui détourna pour regarder sa voisine qui...

_Des Jumelles?! Intéressant!_

-...James Cook..

- Ouais Cook est dans la place! cria Cook en courant au côté de Naomi. Alors on a du mal a contenir sa colère? Naomi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui fit un doit d'honneur. Je t'aime déjà! ahah! dit Cook en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Vous là! Vous pourriez vous taire s'il vous plaît? dit la directrice en regardant Cook et se dernier na rien trouvait de mieux que de rire. Ensuite Emily et Katie Fitch.

Naomi regarda les deux filles identiques se déplacé vers elle. Emily lui souriais et vint lui adresser la parole.

- Alors on est dans la même classe, dit Emily avec un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

- oui on dirait... dit Naomi en détournant le regard.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Naomi? elle ne t'as rien fait!_

_-_ Excuse moi Em...

- Hey Ems, c'est qui? coupa son double en pointant Naomi du doigt

Emily soupira et s'excusa auprés de Naomi pour rejoindra sa soeur.

-Katie... Tu aurais écouté la directrice tu connaîtrais son nom, elle s'appelle Naomi, soupira Emily.

- Ouais, je m'en fou, d'où tu las connais? on est toujours ensemble et ses la première fois que je la vois! dit Katie avec une pointe de Jalousie.

- Je l'ai rencontré hier, dans cette fête où tu m'a laisser en plan!

-Oh...

- Bon vous voulais bien vous taire le temps que je termine? cria la directrice! bien alors ensuite Mavis Jarundi... Jonah Jeremia Jones...

- JJ présent! cria JJ en souriant

-... Frederick McLair...

- Les trois mousquetaire toujours réunis! murmura JJ a Cook et Freddie.

- Les trois mousquetaires! dit Naomi a JJ en rigolant gentillement

JJ baissa les yeux et se retourna face a ses deux compagnon.

_Je vois.. il est timide..._

-... Pandora Moon et Elizabeth Stonem!

_Ah la fille au sourire niais et la fille mystérieuse... elles font un duo original! _

- Bien maintenant vous aller vous diriger vers la classe A1-1, un professeur vous y attends! dit la directrice a l'intention des élève qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Tous prirent la direction de la sortis, Naomi marcha derrière le groupe en regardant ses pieds, mais elle bouscula quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un..

- Oh je suis... commença Naomi mais s'arrêta quand elle croisa les yeux chocolats qu'elle aimait tant.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Katie - Jalousie

**Merci à shoushou45 pour avoir ajoutée mon histoire a ses alertes!**

**J'attends des commentaire ;)**

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Katie**

**Jalousie**

- Oh, je suis... s'arréta la blonde et fixa les yeux de Katie.

après quelque seconde..

- Tu vas me fixer comme ça longtemps? dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh... Euh.. Non, je suis désolé. Je suis...

- Je sais qui tu es! dit Katie en s'énervant.

- Euh.. ai-je fais un truc qui t'es pas plus, pour te mettre en rogne? demanda Naomi en croisant les bras.

- oui!

- Et bien j'en suis désolé, maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer pour aller en classe sa serais gentil, et je crois que ta soeur t'attends la bas! dit naomi en pointant Emily derrière.

Katie se retourna pour regarder sa soeur, qui la regardait bizarement.

_Pourquoi elle me regarde comme sa ?_

Naomi continua sa route mais Katie rattrapa son poignet.

- Net'approche pas de ma soeur! est-ce claire?

- je fais encore ce que je veux! dit Naomi en fronçant les sourcils et en retirant son bras de l'entrainte de Katie.

Naomi partie vers la classe et fit un sourir a Emily en passant devant elle.

_je vais la flinguer, Emily est à moi!_

- Katie.. qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naomi? dit Emily en rejoingnant Katie.

- Rien, Emsy.. Dit Katie en attrapant la main d'Emily, Allez vient sinon on vas être en Retard!

Emily souria a katie, et toutes les deux partirent vers la classe main dans la main.

Arrivée en salle de classe, tous le monde étais déja installés. il rester deux table deux libre a côté de celle de Naomi.

_Comme par hasard..._

Emily se mis a la table juste a côté de naomi, et Katie, se mis a côté de sa soeur puisque c'est la seul place qui lui rester. Katie regarda sa soeur qui échanger des regard avec Naomi.

_Ems, à l'aire de vraiment l'apprécier... Je peux peut être laisser Em avoir une amies que nous n'auront pas en commun.. _

Katie continua de regarda sa soeur et soupira. Un professeur fait son entrée en claquant la porte, sûrement pour calmer le bordel qu'il y avais, tous le monde le regarda quand il prit la parole :

- Bonjours tous le monde! Je suis Kieran Mac Foeinaiugh, mais appelé moi Kieran. Vous allez vous présenter a la classe et dire de qu'elle façon vous désirait qu'on vous appelle. dit kieran en soufflant. Bien alors on commence par vous trois dans le fond!

- James Cook, mais appelé moi Cook, et pour vous les filles le Cookie monster et a votre disposition! dit Cook en gesticulant les reims, et en regardant Naomi avec un grand sourire

_Ce Cook il est drôle, je sais pas pourquoi il a dit sa en regardant Naomi, mais vue sa tête sa ne lui plait pas._

_-_ Frederick McLair, appelé moi Freddie! dit-il en regardant une brune qui était devant lui.

- Moi c'est Jonah Jeremia Jones, mais mes amis m'appel JJ même si je ne comprend pas vraiment le principe des ...

-JJ! crièrent en même temps Cook et Freddie

- Dé... Désolé! dit JJ en s'assayant.

_Je sent que je vais bien rire dans cette classe!_

_- _Effy Stonem... dit-elle sans plus de conviction.

_Ouah j'y croit pas j'ai la reine des abeilles dans ma classe! c'est trop cool! a nous deux on vas faire tomber tous les mec!_

_- _Moi c'est Pandora Moon, mais appelé moi Panda, je suis la meilleur amie d'Effy, pas vrai Eff?

- Ouais... dit Effy en faisant un sourir a Panda

- bien c'est intéressant tous sa... dit Kieran en soufflant, bon a toi!

- Katie Fitch. dit Katie en souriant a Effy, cet dernière le lui rendit

- Emily Fitch, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Moi c'est...

- Naomi Campbell! coupa Cook et tous le monde se mit a rire.

- Oui, c'est sa.. souffla Naomi en colère.

_Hé bien ce Cook c'est comment enervé Naomi, intéressant._

Une fois les présentation faites, le prof se leva et mis en route un film.. personne ne le regardaient et tous le monde parlaient entre eux. Emily regarda encore Naomi mais détourna le regard quand celle si se retourna face a Emily.

_Mais a quoi elle joue?_

- hey Katiekins!

katie se retourna et fis face a Cook.

- Oui? dit Katie surpprise

- sa te dit de venir a une petite fête dans le bars de mon oncle? dit cook avec un sourire, il y auras tous le monde, Hé Campbell tu peux venir accompagné d'Emily!

- Oh oui sa pourrais être drôle, hein Katie! dit Emily en faisant un grand sourir a sa soeur.

- Oui pourquoi pas!

_Sa sera l'occasion de m'approchais d'Effy._

- Tu viendras Naomi? dit Emily en la suppliant.

- Oui.. dit Naomi en faisant un petit sourir a Emily.

_Rah je vais devoir me la coltiner aussi.. J'en ai marre._

- Bien rendez-vous la bas alors! dit Cook en retournant s'assoir.

La cloche retentit et tous le monde partie chacun chez soi pour se préparer..

une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Katie regarda sa soeur excité pour allez a la fête

- Emsy... pourquoi tu es si contente d'aller a cette fête?

- pourquoi tu me demande sa?

- je sais pas quand je te demande d'y aller généralement tu en fait tout une affaire.. dit katie avec un regard triste...

- Katie qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ditEmily en s'inquiétant.

- c'est parcequ'il y aura Naomi? Emily sourie au nom de Naomi. Tu l'aimes tant que sa?

- Oh Katie serais-tu Jalouse?

- Moi? d'elle? Non jamais de la vie! dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

- ouais ouais.. mais pour répondre a ta question oui, je l'apprécie et je voudrais la connaitre plus! maintenant finis de te préparé! on doit bientôt partir. dit Emily en sautillant a moitié.

_Sa me fait plaisir de la voire comme sa, mais je ne la laisserait a personne, elle est a moi et a moi seule!_ _Moi jalouse de Naomi.. oui c'est vrai, parceque je ne veux pas que tu me laisses..._


	6. Chapitre 4 : Naomi - Chocolat et Vanille

**C'est une petit chapitre mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, la suite sera pour demain ou jeudi ^^**

**Laissez des commentaires ou même des critiques, please! ;)**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

**Naomi**

**Chocolat et Vanille**

Naomi se regardait devant la glace, et se coiffa, elle voulais être parfaites.

- Ma chérie tu... sa mère rentra dans la chambre de sa fille... Ouah tu es splendide!

- merci maman! repondis Naomi avec un grand sourir!

- oh j'allais oublié, tu as de la visite! dit Gina en tapant ses deux mains.

- de la visite, comment tu peux oublié de dire sa? mais j'attendais personne.. dit Naomi en descendantles escalier.

Son corp s'immobilisa, son souffle s'arrêta, son visage s'empourpra quand elle regarda la fille qui attendais dans son salon.

_EMILY!? Que.. Que fait-elle ici? Comment a-t-elle sue où j'habitais?_

- Chérie, c'est comme sa que tu acceuil tes amies? chuchota sa mère, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Naomi rejoigna son invitée surprise près du canapé.

- salut.. dit doucement Naomi près de l'oreil d'Emily.

Emily sursotta, mis sa main sur le coeur qui battais la chamade, Naomi rigola.

- Naomi! tu m'as fait une des ses peurs, et te moque pas c'est vraiment pas drôle! répondit Emily en boudant comme une petite fille.

- Désolé désolé, dit Naomi en continuant de rire.

et Emily se mit aussi a rire.

- On s'amuse bien ici! interrompit Gina en souriant. Je suis Gina, la Mère de Naomi! dit-elle en tendant sa main a Emily.

- Oh moi c'est Emily Fitch, je suis une amie de Naomi, dit-elle en regardant Naomi, ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Campbell.

- c'est également un plaisir de te rencontrer Emily, mais appelle moi Gina, répondit-elle en souriant a Emily.

- D'accord!

- Vous ets ravissante toute les deux, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on vous attends surment.

- Oui! dit Naomi qui ne voulait pas que cette conversation continue plus longtemps, elle savait que sa mère pensait des chose qui étais fausse. Tu viens Emily?

- Oh euh Oui! dit Emily en souriant! Au revoir Gina!

- Amusez vous bien!

Les deux fille partir en direction du bars, mais Emily traina le pas et regarda le ciel en se mordant les lévres.

_Elle est vraiment resplendissante, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait cette effet, mais quand elle est là je me sent moins seul.._

- Naomi.. appela Emily en s'arrétant.

- Oui?

- tu veux y aller a cette fête? dit Emily en regardant par terre et en frottant son pied sur le sol

Naomi se rapprocha d'Emily et lui dit :

- J'ai dit oui simplement parceque tu me l'a demandé Emily..

Emily regarda Naomi avec un sourit et lui prit la main

- Vient! dit Emily en faisant demi tours

- Emily..

Mais Emily ne se retourna pas et continua sa route en entrainant Naomi avec elle.

- Emily! où allons-nous? dit Naomi en souriant légèrement.

- Tu verra! dit Emily d'un aire taquin.

Les deux filles continua leur chemin en rigolants toutes les deux comme deux petites filles, le vent souffla sur leur visage laissant transporter le parfum d'Emily au visage de Naomi.

_Quelle est cette sensation de bien être? Pourquoi je me sens si proche d'Emily alors que je la connait a peine... Son regard de chocolats, son doux parfums a la vanille, ses cheveux rouge flamboyants.. tous d'elle m'entraine vers cette sensation de bien être, sa m'effrai mais en même temps je suis curieuse! Emily Fitch que m'a tu fais?_

Emily regarda Naomi qui la regardait également, et les deux filles se mirent a rougir.

_Chocolat et Vanille, ses deux parfum me rappeleront a jamais Emily Fitch!_


	7. Chapitre 5 : Emily - Nuit étoilée

**Merci à Rina-chan pour ce commentaire qui m'a encouragé ^^, j'éspère la suite te plaira également! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensée ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Emily**

**Nuit etoilée et le froid glacial de Bristol**

- Emily! où allons-nous? dit Naomi en souriant légèrement.

- Tu verra! dit Emily d'un aire taquin.

Les deux filles continua leur chemin en rigolants toutes les deux comme deux petites filles.

_Naomi.. les rayon du claire de lune la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà! Elle est si belle, je me sent comme une petite fille a ses côtés._

Emily et Naomi arrive enfin a la destination choisit par Emily, C'était un vieux parc pour enfants abandonné, les arbres autours, le petit lac sur le côté et les rayon de lune qui se frayer un chemin parmis les feuillages pour venir se refléter dans l'eau donnait un côté magique en se lieu.

- C'est magnifique comme endroit! dit Naomi en contemplant le paysage.

- C'est mon endroit favorie.. j'y viens souvent pour mis réfugier.. dit Emily en serrant plus fort la main de Naomi.

Naomi ne répondit pas et alla s'assoire sur la balançoire en faisant signe a Emily de la rejoindre.

_L'image qui était sous mes yeux était magnifique, beaucoup plus beau que le paysage qui se trouvait autours, Naomi sur cette balançoire éclairé par la lune, c'est comme si le monde nous encourager, mais pour faire quoi?_

- Emily, comment as-tu su que c'étais ma maison? dit Naomi en poussant légèrement la balançoire.

- J'étais avec Katie et Effy, on allait au bars que Cook nous avait parlé, Katie et Effy parlait ensemble et moi j'étais derrière et j'ai trébuché sur un vélo qui s'averrais être le tient alors j'ai étais frapper à ta porte en espérant que c'était bien ta maison et tu connais la suite.

- Je vois le hasard donc. Dit Naomi en souriant légèrement. Mais pourquoi tu étais seule chez moi si tu étais avec Katie et Effy?

- bin elle ne s'en sont pas rendu compte je crois.. Répondit Emily en regardant le sol et en se balançant.

_Katie pourquoi tu es comme sa? quand nous somme dehors tu te comporte comme la pire des chiennes avec moi, mais quand nous somme que toutes les deux entre les 4 murs qui forme notre chambre, tu es une autre personne.._

Soudain le téléphone d'Emily sonna.. Emily regarda Naomi.

- Sa doit être ma soeur, tu m'excuse?

- je t'en prie! dit Naomi en lui souriant gentillement.

- Merci! dit Emily en se levant et décrocha

- EMSY! C'EST TOI?!

- Katie arrête de hurler tu vas me rendre sourde! dit Emily en rigolant.

- t'es où? t'étais derrière nous et puis soudain tu ne l'étais plus!

- sa fait un moment que je suis partie Katie... Répondit en fronçant les sourcils

- t'es où? coupa Katie en ignorant la remarque de sa soeur.

Emily regarda Naomi qui se dirigeait vers un saule pleureure près du lac et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Je doit te laisser, je suis..

- NAN T'ES OU ? T'ES AVEC QUI? Hurla Katie

- Je suis avec Naomi! A plus! Dit Emily et éteigna son téléphone après avoirs raccrochée au nez de sa soeur.

Emily alla rejoindre Naomi près de l'arbre en souriant.

- Sa va? dit Naomi en regardant Emily

- Viens par là! dit Emily en ignorant la question de Naomi et en se dirigeant vers une barque. Tu veux faire un tours?

Naomi regarda Emily perplexe mais décida de ne pas insiter.

- Oui pourquoi pas! dit Naomi en souriant

Les deux fille montèrent dans la barque et se dirigea vers le milieu du lac.

- J'aime vraiment cette endroit! dit Naomi

- Oui! Dit Emily en lui souriant.

Naomi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se leva dans la barque et commença a se mettre en sous vêtement.

- Naomi qu'est-ce que tu fait? dit Emily qui ne pouvaits'empécher de regarder le corp de Naomi.

_On dirai une poupée en porcelaine.. Pourquoi j'ai tous mon corp qui se réchauffe d'un seule coup?_

- Je prend un bain de minuit! dit Naomi en faisant un grand sourire. Tu te m'accompagne?

_Cette fille va finir par me tuer.._

Emily sourit et a son tour commença a se mettre en sous vêtement. Naomi plongea dans l'eau froide du lac.

- Jesus! elle est gelée! cria Naomi a Emily. Allez Vient!

Emily hesita un moment puis rejoingnis Naomi dans l'eau.

- Ouah! T'as raison! dit Emily.

Les deux filles s'éclaboussèrent, rigolèrent ensemble, c'étais un moment merveilleux. Après quelques minutes les filles retourna sur la terre ferme, Naomi alluma un feu pour qu'elles puissent se réchauffer et Emily alla chercher une couverture qui étais cacher dans un arbre.

- Il y avait une couverture? dit naomi en regardant Emily revenir avec une couverture.

- Oui, je te l'est dit je vient souvent ici alors j'ai fini par laisser une couverture. diy Emily qui tremblait de froid.

- Vient près du feu, on va se réchauffer, dit Naomi en tendant la main à Emily.

Emily vient se mettre près du feu a côter de Naomi et mis la couverture sur leurs épaules. toutes les deux étais collé l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, mais Emily tremblait toujours.

- Tu n'arrives pas a te réchauffer, sa va? dit Naomi qui s'inquiété

- J'ai froid! dit Emily qui tremblais toujours.

Naomi réfléchis a la façon qu'elle pourrait la réchauffer.

- Tu doit être en hypothermis.. supposa Naomi. J'ai une idée!

Naomi en leva son maillot et retira celui d'Emily qui tremblait toujours.

- Naomi je vient de te dire que je suis gelée et toi tu me déshabille!

- Fait moi confiance! dit Naomi qui attrapa les épaule d'emily pour l'allonger sur la couverture près du feu et se blottis contre elle. La chaleur corporel va te réchauffer en un clin d'oeil.

_Le cord de Naomi est brulant, il me réchauffe déjà. C'est agréable d'être dans ces bras, le monde peux s'écrouler, j'ai l'impression que dans ses bras rien ne peu m'arriver.._

Après quelque minutes Emily ne tremblait plus. Emily regarda Naomi qui s'étais endormis. Emily souria et carressa la joue de Naomi.

- Elle est brulante, elle doit être fievreuse. Naomi! Naomi réveille toi!

- hmm, Maman encore une peu! grogna Naomi se qui fit sourir Emily

- Allez la marmotte lève toi! tu as de la fièvre!

Naomi se réveilla d'un bon et se retourna vers Emily.

- Mince je me suis endormis, sa va Emily? tu n'as plus froid? Dit Naomi en attrapant le visage d'Emily

- Non et c'est grâce a toi mais toi tu as de la fièvre! dit Emily qui posa sa main sur le front de Naomi.

- Non, j'ai .. j'ai juste un peu chaud! soupira Naomi en rougisssant et en regardant sur le côté.

Emily regarda Naomi et rougis a son tour.

_J'ai envie de .. j'ai envie.._

- Naomi.. murmura Emily en attrapant le visage de Naomi.

- Ou.. mais Naomi n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Emily colla ses lèvres sur celle de Naomi.

_Oh mon dieu je suis en train d'embrasser Naomi.. mon coeur bas tellement que sa me fait mal! mais.._

Emily se retira.

- Dé.. Je suis Désolé! dit Emily qui commença a se lever mais Naomi attrapa la main d'Emily avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop et la tira vers elle et l'embrassa a son tours mais cette fois avec plus de passion et elle commença a glisser sa langue dans celle d'Emily.

_Naomi m'embrasse! j'embrasse Naomi! mon corp va exploser! JE SUIS AMOUREUSE! J'aime Naomi.. J'aime une fille!_


	8. Chapitre 6 : Katie : Où es-tu Emily ?

**Désolée, pour l'attente j'ai eu un problème de santé..**

**Merci Rina-chan pour ton commentaire.**

**Comment je pourrais faire pour amélioré les passage de pensée?**

**et au personne qui on mis mon histoire dans leur alertes.**

**N'oubliez pas de commentée !**

**Xxx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Katie**

**Où es-tu, Emily?**

Katie ne cessait d'appelé sur le portable de sa jumelle.

- Salut, Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Emily...

- Rah tu vas allumer ton téléphone oui! cria Katie sur son téléphone.

- Hé Katie, laisse ta soeur pour se soire, et puis elle est n'est pas toutes seule, elle est avec Naomi. Donc profite de cette soirée et viens danser avec Cookie! dit Cook avec un grand sourire.

- C'est justement sa qui m'inquiète, qu'elle soit avec Naomi. Pourquoi elle a éteint son téléphone!

- Tous simplement parcequ'elle ne voulais pas que tu la harcèle comme tu le fait, Katie! dit Effy qui venais de rejoindre la conversation.

- Mais..

- écoute c'est une grande fille, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour faire la fête, alors amuse toi! Dit Cook.

- C'est bien vrai! allez Cook allons danser! Dit Katie en tendant la main a Cook.

Cook lui attrapa la main et dansa avec Katie.

La soirée se fini plus vite que prévu car les flic défonça l'entrée pouyr faire sortir tous le monde.

- Venez! cria Cook en attrapant les main de Katie et d'Effy suivit de JJ et Freddie.

Une fois dehors tous le monde rigolée au éclats mais l'heure étais arrivée de rentrer chacun chez eux. Katie pris donc le chemin de retours, elle passa devant la maison de Naomi et si arrêta. Katie regarda la maison qui semblait endormie.

_Mais où est-elle passée? Emily que fait tu avec Naomi?_

Katie s'asseya sur les marche de l'entrée et décida d'y attendre sa soeur. Soudain au loin elle entendit des voix et elle tendit l'oreil

-...Chez moi?

- vraiment? je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_c'est Emily et Naomi j'en suis sûre, et que voulait-elle dire par chez moi?_

- Emily si je te le propose c'est que tu ne dérange pas voyon. Dit Naomi qui regardait Emily

- Alors avec plai... Katie? Emily regarda sa soeur qui était assise sur les marche de Naomi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? dit Naomi perplexe.

- et toi tu fais quoi avec ma soeur? dit Katie d'un ton arrogant en oubliant que sa soeur étais là.

Naomi et Katie se défier par le regard, Emily regarda sa soeur puis Naomi a tour de rôle en essayant de comprendre se qui se passait.

_Elle est a moi, tu ne l'auras pas!_

Emily décida de se mettre entre les deux et fit face a sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katie? tu as un problème avec le fait que je ne soit pas venue a cette soirée débile pour rester avec Naomi?

- Emsy, j'étais inquiète tu répondais pas au téléphone et je...

- tu quoi? je te l'ai dit que j'étais avec Naomi, j'ai le droit de faire se que je veux j'ai pas a te demander la permission pour être avec les personne que je veux!

- Si, tu dois me demander! dit Katie en colère

- Pardon?

- Tu dois me demander! en hurlant plus fort.

- euh.. vous allez réveillez le voisinage et puis il est tard vous en rediscuterai demain, allez viens Emily, Dit Naomi en attrapant la main d'Emily, en se dirigeant vers son entrée.

- Mais tu te prend pour qui, toi, pour nous dire se qu'on doit faire? dit Katie en barrant la route de Naomi.

- Naomi, tu peux me laisser seule avec Katie? je te rejoints. Dit Emily calmement.

- ok, murmura Naomi en rentrant chez elles.

- Hé Naomi j'en ai pas fini avec..

- Katie, stop maintenant! dit Emily en serrant les dents

Katie ne répondit pas et regarda sa soeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait un peu poussée sur se coup la mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Emily fit signe a Katie de la suivre dans la rue.

- Katie.. de quoi tu as peur a la fin? que je t'abandonne? que je préfère Naomi a toi? explique toi!

Katie regardait ces pieds, c'est la première qu'elle voyer sa soeur s'énerver comme sa, d'habitude Emily était comprhensive et rester toujours derrière Katie sans se démarquer.

- Emsy, j'étais juste inquiète.. et je voulais vraiment aller a cette fête avec toi, et tu m'as laissée pour être avec elle.

- Katie tu étais avec Effy, tu ne faisait pas attention a moi, c'est vrai tu n'as pas remarquer quand je suis tombée sur le vélo de Naomi!

- Mais Em..

- Nan Katie, écoute tu es ma soeur, et rien ne pourras changer sa, ok? je serai toujours la pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de m'affirmer et d'avoirs mes propre amies, tu comprend?

- Oui.. murmura Katie

- Bien, tu ferai mieux de rentrer a la maison, je dors chez Naomi.

- Mais..

- Non Katie, s'il te plait! juste se soire. coupa Emily.

- Ok. Soupira Katie.

Katie commença a prendre le chemin qui la ramenerai chez elle mais Emily attrapa sa main et la tira vers elle, et la pris dans ces bras.

- je suis désolé Katie, mais comprend moi.

- Oui, désolé Emsy! Katie regarda sa soeur et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Allez a demain! et Katie partie en faisant signe a Emily.

Sue le chemain de retour Katie repensa a la conversa tion qu'elle avait eu avec Effy et Cook pendant la soirée.

_- C'est justement sa qui m'inquiète, qu'elle soit avec Naomi. Pourquoi elle a éteint son téléphone!_

_- Tous simplement parcequ'elle ne voulais pas que tu la harcèle comme tu le fait, Katie! dit Effy qui venais de rejoindre la conversation._

_- Mais.._

_- écoute c'est une grande fille, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour faire la fête, alors amuse toi! Dit Cook._

_Cook et Effy on raison, c'est une grande fille. Même si sa fait mal_ _je dois la laissée vivre. Tans qu'elle est heureuse je le suis, mais si jamais Naomi la fait souffrir je ne réponds plus de rien!_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Naomi - Mais qu'est-ce que

**Rina-chan j'ai suivis t'es conseille, merci beaucoup! Xx**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**

_**Chapitre 7**_

**Naomi**

**Mais qu'est-ce que je fou?!**

Naomi regardait les deux jumelles par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle voulait savoir sa qu'elles se disaient mais malheureusement Naomi ne voyait pas leurs bouches pour y lire leur discussion. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre de voire si qui se passera.

_J'éspère qu'elles ne vont pas se battre juste parcequ'au lieu d'aller a cette soirée, on est restées juste toutes les deux. C'était une bonne soirée, sa faisait longetemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme sa. Puis elle m'a embrassée.. Emily m'a embrassé.. J'étais si surprise que par impulsion je l'ai aussi embrassée.. Mais qu'est-ce que je fou? sérieusement pourquoi on s'est embrassée? Sa n'a aucun sens.. Tient on dirai qu'elle se sont réconcilier, c'est .. Quoi?_

Naomi aperçus Katie embrasser sa soeur et partir, Emily salua son double et la regarda partir avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la maison de Naomi.

_Elle se sont embrassées? C'est sûrment pour sa qu'Emily m'a embrassée, parcequ'elle m'apprécie, sa doit être sa marque d'affection! Mais oui! Je comprend mieux!_

Naomi descendit les escaliers pour acceuillir Emily chez elles. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvris Emily qui pleurait légérement.

- *Emily? sa va?* Dit Naomi en prenant Emily dans ses bras.

- *Oui.. C'est juste que je n'aime pas .. me disputer avec ma soeur!* sanglota Emily en serrant Naomi.

Naomi ne dit rien et emmena Emily dans le salon et lui prépara un thé.

- *Sa va mieux?* dit Naomi en donnant le thé a Emily.

-*Oui, merci Naomi* Dit Emily en souriant a Naomi. *Désolée pour tous ça*

- *c'est bon ne te tracasse pas pour sa*. Dit Naomi. *Ta soeur n'est pas un peu trop surprotectrice avec toi?*

- *Oui sûrment, mais je la comprend*

- *Si tu l'as comprend alors tant mieux, mais elle pourrais te laisser vivre sans que tu es besoin de lui demander, c'est pas ta mère* dit Naomi qui ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Emily.

- *Désolé Naomi, mais sa ne te regarde pas et je veux pas en parler* dit Emily en regardant Naomi droit dans les yeux.

- *OK, désolé* Dit Naomi en détournant le regard. *Tu veux te doucher ou prendre un bain?*

- *euh.. sa ne vas pas réveiller ta mère?*

- *Elle n'est pas là enfaite* dit Naomi avec un regard triste.

La mère de Naomi travaillait beaucoup pour que sa fille ne manque de rien, donc elle n'était pas souvent présente pour sa fille. Naomi a appris a se débrouiller seule. Elle étudiait beaucoup pour ne pas décevoir sa mère.

- *Alors je prendrais un bain, je n'en ai pas chez moi* dit Emily en serrant légèrement la main de Naomi et en lui souriant.

_Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit, et quand elle me regarde je me sens bizard mais je me sens bien.. Maman.. qu'est-ce que sa veut dire?_

- *D'accord, attends moi la je vais te le préparer* Dit Naomi en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- *Naomi attends* Dit Emily en rejoingnant Naomi. *je.. je veux... je veux pas rester toute seule* dit-elle en rougissant et en évitant le regard de Naomi.

_J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est l'une des rare personne avec qui je peux être moi? ou parce qu'a côté d'elle j'ai l'impression d'être une meilleur personne?_

- *Tu sais tu n'es pas seule je suis juste dans la piece a côté* dit Naomi en lui souriant. Emily fit la mou comme les petites filles quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent. *OK ok j'ai compris, allée vient!* Dit Naomi.

Naomi fit couler le bain d'Emily, et pendant se temps Emily regarda les CDs qui se trouvait a côter d'une petite chaine hifi. Elle en choisit un et le mis en route.

- *J'y aurais jamais penser* Dit Emily.

- *Pensait a quoi?*

- *A mettre de la musique dans la salle de bain* dit Emily en rigolant.

- *Ô ça! c'est parceque je n'aime pas quand c'est trop silencieux* dit Naomi en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- *Tu vas où?* s'empressa de dire Emily.

- *Je vais dans le salon, le temps que tu prennes ton bain, quelle question* dit Naomi en rigolant.

- *Reste avec moi, s'il te plait*

- *Ecoute Emily, je suis juste a côté, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais tu risque rien* Dit Naomi

Emily se contenta de faire un signe de tête et laissa partie Naomi.

_Je me demande ce qui a bien pus lui arriver pour qu'elle soit si effrayer de se retrouver seule dans une piece.. j'essayerai d'en savoir plus auprès de Katie, qui ne sera pas chose facile.._


	10. Chapitre 8 : Emily - La peur au ventre

**Hé Voilà Rina-Chan la suite, biensûre tu n'as toujours pas la réponse a t'as question, désolé.**

**Je part en vacance une semaine mais je vais écrire tous les jours, en rentrant je mettrer tous ce que j'ai écrit ^^**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

**Emily**

**La peur au ventre**

Emily était dans son bain, elle se concentrait sur la musique pour essayer d'oublier qu'elle était seul dans la pièce. Elle commençais à se sentir mieux.

_Naomi a raison, c'est rassurant d'écouter de la musique quand on est tous seul_

Soudain la lumière s'est éteint.

_Oh non.. non.. je commence à trembler.. je peux pas appeler Naomi et lui dire que je suis pétrifiée! Et si c'était lui? il est de retour?!_

- *Na..o...mi* soupira Emily en sanglotant.

Soudain quelqu'un tapa a la porte de la salle de bain, Emily était pétrifier et son coeur batter la chamade.

-* Emily?* Cria Naomi derrière la porte.

Mais Emily étais si pétrifier qu'elle ne réussissa pas a prononcer un seul mot.

-* Emily, c'est juste une panne de courant général, ce n'est rien.*

-* Nao...mi* réussi enfin a dire Emily en sanglotant.

-*Emily! ça va?*, Emily ne répondit pas, *Emily?* insista Naomi.

-* J'ai.. J'ai..*

-* Je rentre * Coupa Naomi.

Naomi entra dans la salle de bain, elle qui connaissait la maisson par coeur trouva son chemin vers la baignoire sans problème. Arrivée près d'Emily, elle chercha son bras pour la rassurer, mais Emily tressaillis au contacte.

-* Emily, c'est moi, tu n'as plus a avoir peur.*

Emily tremblait toujours et ne répondait pas.

-* Emily?* dit doucement Naomi

-* Oui?*

-* Je suis là maintenant * Naomi carressa de son pouce le bras tremblant d'Emily. * Je vais te chercher une serviette*

_Non!_

Emily se leva d'un coup et attrappa le bras de Naomi mais glissa vers lavant et tomba sur Naomi.

-*Aïe!* Gémit Naomi, *Emily, tu n'as rien?*

-* Non.. Désolé*

Emily était toujours effrayé mais sentir Naomi près d'elle la rassurée.

_D'habitude c'est Katie qui me rassure m ais je me sens bien avec Naomi._

Les deux filles restèrent un petit moment comme ça, Emily aggrippait le maillot de Naomi et avait posait sa tête sur sa poitrine. Emily se sentait mieux, elle n'avait plus peur.

-* Em, tu vas attraper froid*

_Em? Naomi ma donnée un surnom! ... euh.. Oh my god! je suis nue sur Naomi..._

-* Oh... euh... oui .. dé...désolé!* Bafouilla Emily en rougissant, elle s'écarta et se mis en boule a côté de la baignoir.

Naomi donna une serviette a Emily. Soudain la lumière revint. Naomi regarda Emily et toutes les deux avaient les joues rouges. Naomi se retourna d'un coup.

-* Désolé.. je vais te laisser mettre ton pyjama.*

Naomi sortit de la piece en vitesse sans laisser le temps a Emily de répondre. Emily se mis a rire. Une fois le tee-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama enfilé, Emily part rejoindre Naomi.

Naomi lisait un livre sur le canapé. Emily s'approcha d'elle doucement pour la surprendre. arrivée derrière Naomi, elle se rapprocha de son oreille.

-*Bouh*

Naomi sursautta elle se leva d'un coup, fit face a Emily et rougis. Emily souria.

-* Em, pourquoi tu as peur d'être seule?*

Le sourir Emily s'effaça et elle détourna le regard.

-* je suis pas encore prête a en parler * dit Emily qui sentais les larmes monter.

_C'est trop tôt Naomi.. _

Naomi s'approcha d'Emily et la pris dans ses bras.

-* Je suis désolée, Em *

Em leva la tête et regarda Naomi, une larmes coula le long de sa joue, Naomi l'essuya avec son pouce. Naomi soupira en fermant les yeuxs. regarda Emily de nouveau.

-* Désolé * dit doucement Naomi en se rapprochant du visage. Naomi colla ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily et aussitôt Emily s'aggrippa au cou de Naomi et emplifia le baisé. Naomi serra Emily contre elle. A bout de souffle les deux filles se séparèrent. Naomi se mordi la lèvre inférieure en souriant.

-* Je vais prendre une douche * Dit Naomi en s'éloignant en marche arrière pour rester face a Emily. *Tu peux allez dans ma chambre, c'est la deuxième porte a gauche à l'étage*

-* Ok * dit Emily avec un jolie sourir et les joue rougis

Naomi disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, tandis qu'Emily monta les marches mais ..

- *Emily!* cria Naomi, Emily se retourna et fis un grand sourir

- *Oui ?*

- * Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, tu ne crains rien ici et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte * dit Naomi

Emily ouvris grand les yeux puis fis un large sourire

- *Merci, Naoms!*

Naomi partit prendre sa douche. Emily s'assit sur le lit et regarda la chambre.

_Ouah, c'est vraiment la plus belle soirée de toutes ma vie!_

Emily se jeta sur le lit de Naomi en disant en rigolant :

-* Elle embrasse super bien! *

-* Qui embrasse bien? * Dit Naomi en rigolant en entrant dans la piece.

Naomi et Emily se regardèrent et se mirent a éclater de rire.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Katie - Ma soeur Change

******Je suis vraiment désolée Rina-chan! je te met la suite tous de suite en espérant que se chapitre te plaise, je mets le chapitre 10 demain, car je doit changer quelque détails. Dis moi se que tu en penses!**

**et Encore Désolée! ^^"**

**et Merci de suivre mon histoire. Xxx**

**Chapitre 9:**

**Katie**

**Ma Soeur Change...**

Katie ne cesser de regarder sa jumelle qui se trouvait a coté d'elle dans la salle de classe. Cette dernière avait le sourir et n'arreter pas d'échanger des regards avec Naomi, et ensuite rigolaient toutes les deux.

_Que s'est-il passée hier soir pour que ma soeur soit aussi heureuse? Sa faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vue comme sa.. Oui j'ai l'impression qu'elle redevient celle qu'elle était avant se fameux soir!_

-* Naomi et Emily! c'étais votre dernière chance maintenant vous allez vous calmer dehors!* dit le professeur en s'énervant.

-* Oui monsieur! * dirent Emily et Naomi en coeur, et elles se remirent a rire..

Katie regardait sa soeur sortir de la salle de classe avec Naomi.

_Je suis contente que ma soeur soit aussi heureuse mais elle qui est si sérieuse, se faire virer de cours est une première..._

La cloche de fin de cours sonna et Katie sortie a toutes vitesse pour rejoindre sa soeur. Mais Naomi l'attendait a la sortie.

-* Katie je peux te parler cinq minutes?

-* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

-* Juste te parler..*

Katie regarda sa soeur qui se trouvait au bout du couloire qui rigolait avec JJ puis se retourna vers Naomi.

-* Je te laisse deux minutes et pas une de plus!*

-* Alors je vais être directe, pourquoi Emily a t-elle peur de se retrouvait seule dans une pièce? et encore plus dans le noire? *

Katie resta de marbre devant les questions de Naomi mais ne laissa rien parraître.

_Comment elle sait tous sa alors qu'elles ont passée la soirée ensemble? Que s'est-il passée hier soire? qu'est-ce qu'Emily lui a dit exactement?_

Naomi continua de regarder Katie dans les yeux.

-* Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passée hier soir, mais si Emily ne ta rien dit c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête et ce n'est sûrement pas a moi de te le dire, maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer! * dit Katie en poussant légèrement Naomi sur le côté.

-* Attends Katie!* dit Naomi en rattrapant Katie.

-* Ecoute moi bien attentivement Naomi, si tu veux vraiment savoir la véritable raison, tu ne la sera pas par moi, parceque ne compte pas sur moi pour que je t'aide a te rapprocher de ma soeur, compris?*

-* Oh je vois* Dit Naomi en levant légèrelent les sourcils. * Tu ne me connais pas, Katie. Emily est mon amie et je veux juste l'aider.* dit Naomi en se dirigeant vers Emily.

Katie regarda Naomi rejoindre Emily et cette dernière eu un grand sdourir quand elle apperçu Naomi.

-* Eh bien, elles se sont bien trouvée toutes les deux *

Katie regarda Effy qui venait de la rejoindre.

-* Que veux-tu dire par là?* dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

-* Rien * Dit Effy avec un sourire aux lèvres. *Allons les rejoindre*

Katie et Effy rejoingnie la bande.

-* Hey ma chère Katie comment tu vas?* dit Cook en mettant son bras sur les épaules de Katie.

-* Bien * soupira Katie en retirant le bras de Cook.

Cook regarda Katie qui regardait sa soeur rire a coeur joie avec Naomi, Et compris se que ressentait Katie.

-* Si tu te sens seule je peux te tenir compagnie * chuchotta Cook dans l'oreille de Katie en gesticulant ses sourcils.

-* Non merci * dit Katie qui avait enfin arrêter de regarder sa soeur. *Désolée mais je doit rentrée J'ai oubliée que je devais aider mon petit frère, A demain.*

Tous le monde regarda Katie leur tourner le dos pour prendre la sortie, Emily regardait égalament sa soeur partir mais en fronçant les sourcils, car Katie n'a jamais aidée son petit frère.

-* Je.. Je vais avec elle* Cria Emily en courant vers sa soeur. * A demain * Emily fit un dernier sourir a Naomi et partis.

-* Tu ne reste pas avec Naomi?* dit Katie a sa soeur qui venait de la rejoindre en insistant bien sur "Naomi". Emily soupira et attrapa le bras de Katie.

-* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

-* Rien!* cria Katie en se retirant de l'emprise de sa soeur.

Katie continua sa route, Emily la rattrapa.

-* ok il n'y a rien * dit calmement Emily.

Naomi courait vers les jumelles pour rendre le livre qu'Emily avait oubliée. Elle était seulement a quelque mêtre quand soudain.

-* Tu sais très bien se qui se passe! Tu me laisse toutes seule, pour être avec elles! Depuis qu'elle est là tu n'as dieux que pour elle! et moi dans tous sa tu y a pensée?* Cria Katie a sa soeur, sans remarquer la présence de Naomi.

-*Katie, je...*

-* Tiens tu tombe bien toi!* Cria Katie en coupant Emily qui venait de remarquer Naomi.

Emily se retourna pour regarder qui c'étais et fut surpprise de voire Naomi.

-* Naomi ?*

-* Je.. Je suis juste venue te rendre ton livre* Dit Naomi en tendant le livre a Emily.

Emily le pris puis regarda sa soeur qui étais rouge de colère.

-*Katie, je suis désolée. Mais j'ai le droit de vivre de mon côté, nous sommes jumelles pas siamois.* dit Emily calmement. Katie soupira et ne répondit pas. *Mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu réagis comme sa?*

-* Parcequ'elle sait que tu as peur d'être seule dans une pièce et encore plus dans le noire et... je.. j'ai..

-* Tient tient, mais se sont mes jumelles préfèré. * Dit un grand garçon blond au yeux vert qui faisait un grand sourire.

Katie et Emily tressaillis et Emily se cacha derrière sa soeur en chuchotant : *c'est pas possible... c'est pas possible*

_Que faisait-ils ici? pourquoi revenir maintenant? je dois la protèger!_


	12. Chapitre 10 : Emily- Pourquoi?

******Merci Rina-chan, j'éspère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^**

**tu devrais te créer un compte pour discuter en privée, pas que sa me dérange de te répondre sur mon histoire ^^". Xx**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Emily**

**Pourquoi?**

-* Tient tient, mais se sont mes jumelles préfèré. * Dit un grand garçon blond au yeux vert qui faisait un grand sourire.

Katie et Emily tressaillis et Emily se cacha derrière sa soeur en chuchotant : *c'est pas possible... c'est pas possible*

_Il est revenu.. pourquoi.. non je ne veux pas! c'est pas possible! pas encore.._

Katie resta devant sa soeur pour la protéger et fusilla du regard le grand blond. Naomi resta en arrière, elle regardait Emily qui était terrifiée.

-* Que fais-tu ici, Garett? * Aboya Katie.

-* J'ai su que vous étiez a Roundview et j'ai décidez de vous rendre visite en souvenir du bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas Emsou?* dit Garett d'un ton sournois en se penchant sur le côté pour mieux regarder Emily qui trembla de plus belle a l'écoute de se surnom. Naomi ne savait pas vraiment se qu'elle devait faire, mais compris que quelque chose clochait, elle décida donc d'agir, elle se rapprocha des jumelles en ignorant Garett.

-* Hey les filles, vous attendez quoi pour avancer? on a notre exposer a faire! * dit subtilement Naomi, Katie ne détacha pas son regard de Garett et Emily chercha le regard de Naomi pour y trouver du réconfort. Naomi la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassuré et se retourna vers Garett. *Désoler de vous interrompre, mais je ne tient pas a avoir une mauvaise note*

Garett regarda Naomi de haut en bas avec un léger sourir.

_Non il ne doit pas! Pas a Naomi!_

-* Je suppose qu'on se verra une autre fois dans ce cas* Dit Garett au deux soeur. *Nous avons des tas de chose a nous racconter* il se retourna vers Naomi en tendant une main, *Je suis Garett un vielle ami de ces deux demoiselles*

Naomi qui avait deviné que se n'était pas le bon termes, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Emily qui regardait Naomi retrouva un peu de son courage. Elle se mis a côté de Naomi et lui pris la main. Naomi fut surprise par se geste mais ne bougea pas au contraire, elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Emily pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle étais là pour elle. Katie et Garett les regardaient, Katie fut encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle étais sur le point d'esploser et décida de partir, Elle pris l'autre main d'Emily. Cette dernière lacha la main de Naomi et partie avec sa soeur. Au bout de quelque pas Emily s'arréta et remarqua que Naomi ne les suivait pas.

_Naomi?_

Katie soupira et se retourna pour regarder Naomi qui continuer de regarder Garett dans les yeux.

-* Hey Naomi tu te fous de moi? Et l'expoée? * dit Katie en mettant ses main sur les hanches, Emily fut surprise par sa soeur qui s'était pris au jeu de Naomi mais en fut un peu heureuse.

-* Ouais ouais j'arrive * Dit Naomi en se dirigeant vers Katie. Mais Garett lui attrapa le bras un peu trop fort, car Naomi serra les dents. *Si vous voulez bien m'excuser* Dit Naomi en fusillant du regard le Grand blond.

-* éloigne toi d'elle! * dit Garett en fronçant les sourcils.

-* est-ce une menace?* provoqua Naomi. Garett serra les dents et son emprise sur le bras de Naomi, Naomi fit la grimace.

_Ne la touche pas... Ne la touche pas!_

-* NE LA TOUCHE PAS! * Cria Emily en s'approchant de Naomi.

Katie fut surprise par le changement radical de sa soeur mais avait peur de la réaction de Garett face a ce changement. Surpris, Garett regarda Emily avec des gros yeux, mais celui ci a très vite laissé place a un sourir malicieux, il lacha le bras de Naomi. Emily pris tous de suite la main de Naomi et partie rejoindre sa soeur. Toutes les trois partirent.

-* Intéressant * dit Garett pour lui seul en souriant.

* * *

-* C'est a cause de lui pas vrai?* dit Naomi en s'adressant au deux soeur.

-* Sa ne te regarde pas Campbell!* dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

-* Katie...*

-* C'est bon Em* coupa Naomi. *Elle a raison*

Em apperçu une légère tristesse dans le regard de Naomi.

_Elle mérite que je lui disent mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.. Pardonne moi Naomi._

-* Oui j'ai raison * dit Katie satisfaite de la réponse de Naomi, * Allez Emsy on rentre, Bye Campbell!* dit Katie en rentrant chez elle.

Naomi se retourna vers Emily

-* Tu vas bien? .. Je veux dire a cause de tout à l'heure.* Emily souris a l'attention que porte Naomi a son égard.

-* C'est plutôt a moi de dire ça * Dit Emily en mettant sa mains sur le bras de Naomi où Garett l'avais précédemment attrapé.

-* Oh.. Oui sa va * dit Naomi avec un petit sourir, Emily souris a son tour. Puis pris dans ses bras Naomi. Surprise, Naomi ne réagit pas tous de suite, puis rendit le calin d'Emily en la serrant plus proche d'elle. Emily aimait toujours autant le parfum de Naomi. Emily souriait.

-* Tu es magnifique Naomi Campbell *, aussitôt Emily et Naomi se mirent a rougir.

_oh mon dieu c'est sortie tous seul!_

Naomi s'écarta légèrement de d'Emily pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux mais garda ses bras autour de la taille de d'Emily.

-* Non, c'est toi qui l'est * dit Naomi en faisantun petit sourire avec les joue rougis.

Emily rougis de plus belle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de faire quoique se soit, car Katie refis surface.

-* Emily! je t'attends! * cria Katie

Les deux filles firent un bond et s'éloigna l'une de l'autre. Emily retourna auprès de Katie avec un grand sourir. Naomi regarda la porte d'entrée se fermer en faisant la moue.

Emily courra jusqu'a la fenêtre de sa chambre et aperçu Naomi qui étais toujours la devant la maison, le visage rouge avec une petite mou mais aussi un légé sourir au lèvre. Emily pris son téléphone.

**Merci pour tout Naoms, quand tu es prêt de moi je me sent capable de tous! Xxx Ems**

Emily regarda par la fenêtre. Naomi avait commençais a s'éloigner de la maison, a la reception du message, elle s'arrêtta et se retourna pour regardait Emily a la fenêtre le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Naomi fit un signe de la main et partis. Une fois qu'Emily ne pouvait plus voir la belle blonde, les souvenirs du retours de Garett lui arriva en pleine face et se mit a pleurer. Elle se mit en boulle sur son lit.

_Pourquoi est-il revenu.. Alors que je me sentais mieux. Je ne veux pas que sa recommence! _

Katie qui avait entendu les pleures de sa soeur entra dans la chambre et pris sa soeur dans ses bras.

-*Chut.. sa va bien se passer* réconforta Katie. *Je te protègerai et...* les pleures d'Emily continua.

-*Et?* sanglota Emily en s'aggripant a sa soeur.

Katie soupira et caressa le dos de son double.

-*et Naomi aussi* murmura Katie. *tu dois être forte, tu n'es plus cette petite fille maintenant*

les larmes d'Emily se calmèrent.

-*Hum..hmm* murmura Emily avant de s'assoupir.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Naomi -

******Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration... Hihi**

**sa va sûrement se voir en lisant le chapitre, alors pardonnez moi!**

**Chapitre 11**

**Naomi**

**...**

Naomi était allongée en position faetus dans son lit, elle se remémorait se qui c'était passée cette après midi. La rencontre d'un fameux Garett qui semble bien connaître le passée des jumelles. La terreure qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux d'Emily qui se cachait derrière sa soeur. Et Katie qui avait l'aire si en colère par la venu de ce garçon. Puis Naomi sourit en se remémorant la détermination et le courage qu'avait fait preuve Emily quand Garett avait dit a Naomi de s'éloigner d'elle. A cette pensée Naomi fronça les sourcils.

_Que voulait-ils dire par là? Comment ose-t-il me dire se que je dois faire?_

Naomi se posait toujours beaucoup de question, qui trouvait rarement des réponses. Naomi regarda de nouveaux le message qu'Emily lui avait envoyée et souria.

**Merci pour tout Naoms, quand tu es prêt de moi je me sent capable de tous! Xxx Ems**

_Merci à toi Emily, je suis une meilleure personne a tes côté._

Naomi s'endormie sur cette pensée avec un sourir au lèvre..

Soudain Naomi fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-* Oh shiit! Qui m'appel a cette heure si, je dors!* cria Naomi de mauvaise humeur. Le téléphone retentie encore, mais cette fois pour dire que c'est un message. Naomi s'apprête a prendre son téléphone pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce quand son regard tomba sur le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. *Emily?* Naomi ouvrit le message mais n'en reste pas moins de mauvaise humeur d'avoir était réveillé.

**Je veux te voir, mais tu dors sûrement... **

Naomi regarda le message deux fois et decida de rapeler Emily. A sa grande surprise cette dernière décrocha assitôt.

-* Naomi ?*

-* Soit pas si surprise que je t'apelle, tu me réveilles en m'envoyant un texto disant que tu veux me voir!* dit Naomi en souriant légèrement. Entendre la voix d'Emily lui a enlevé sa mauvaise humeur.

-* ah.. je suis désolée.. je.. je*

Naomi roula des yeux et coupa Emily :

-* Tu voulais me voir pour une chose précise ? ou juste pour me réveiller?* dit-elle en rigolant a moitié. Emily se mis a rire.

-* C'est idiot mais je voudrais qu'on aille quelque part demain, juste toi et moi..*

Naomi senti son coeur s'arrêtter.

-* euh... attends je regarde dans mon agenda si je suis disponible* taquina Naomi.

-* Naomi!* cria Emily outragée.

-* je rigoles je rigoles, c'est d'accord! * rigola Naomi.

-* Super je viens te chercher demain pour 14h, a demain!* Emily raccrocha avant d'écouter la réponse de Naomi.

13h30, Naomi tourner en rond en souvêtement dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi mettre, elle essaya plusieur tenue mais rien ne lui convenait, puis elle opta pour quelque chose de simple, une jupe ecossaise avec un tee-shirt. Naomi se regarda dans la glace toujours pas convaicue, quand elle entendit quelqu'un taper a sa porte de chambre, elle se retourna et trouva Emily dans m'embrasure de la porte.

-* Désolé, tu ne répondait pas et je pensait que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, alors je...* commença Emily en regardant ses mains.

-*Alors tu es rentrée chez par effraction en espérant me trouver dans mon lit? coupa Naomi en pouffant de rire.

-* NAN! je veux dire ta porte était ouverte* dit Emily en rougissant

-* C'est bon, c'est bon, alors où allons nous?*

Emily regarda Naomi et se mordi la lèvre inférieur en souriant.

-* Tu verra!* Dit Emily en attrapant la main de Naomi et l'entraina au lieu désirée.

Naomi regarda le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant elle et puis regarda Emily, cette dernière rigolait en voyant la tête de Naomi.

-* euh tu aurais du me le dire qu'on aller a la piscine, j'aurais pris un maillot de bain*

-* tu n'en auras pas besoin, parce que la tenu est fournis* dit Emily avec un grand sourir

-*désolée Emily, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment*

-* On vas jouer avec les enfants à la piscine pendant que leur parents font leur cours d'aquagym!* Dit Emily toute excitée

-* Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Em, je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants..*

-* Mais tu vas voir, sa va être génial, fais moi confiance* dit Emily en suppliant Naomi des yeux.

-* je vais essayer * dit Naomi en souriant a Emily, qui lui fit un énorme sourire a la réponse de Naomi.

Emily et Naomi entrèrent dans le bâtiment, mirent leur tenu de travail, et partirent rejoindre les enfants près du petit bassin.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Katie - Donner une chance

_**Merci a vous tous pour vos commentaire! sa me fait plaisir! ^^**_

_**je tient a m'excuser pour toute cette attente!**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Katie**

**Donner une Chance**

Katie et Emily étaient dans leur chambre à discuter de leur programme du week-end. Katie avait prévu une journée shopping en compagnie d'Effy, Emily décida de passer son week-end à réviser pour leur contrôle qui aurait lieu le lundi matin. Quand la mère des jumelles entra avec un immense sourir.

-* Mes chéries, vous allez avoir de l'argent de poche! * cria Jena avec une joie débordante.

-* Ah! Enfin! Sa tombe bien demain j'ai une virée shopping avec Effy! * s'écria Katie en tendant une main à sa mère pour avoir cette argent de poche.

-* Je pense que tu peux oublié ta journée shopping, car demain vous irez travailler toutes les deux à la piscine pour garder les enfants qui accompagne leur mère qui eux seront à l'aquagym! Et pas de discussion vous vouliez de l'argent vous en aurez en travaillant!* cria leur mère en quittant la chambre sans laisser le temps a Katie de répliquer quoique se soit.

-* Raaaaah! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi on doit travailler et un week-end en plus!

Emily qui était rester dans son coin en lisant un bouquin a l'arriver de sa mère répondit calmement :

-* Peut-être parce que la semaine on a cour et puisque tu ne cesse de réclamer de l'argent a maman et papa, maman nous a simplement trouvée un travail pour avoirs se que tu n'arrête pas de réclamer depuis qu'on est a Roundview!

-* Super!* cria Katie en fronçant les sourcils en mettant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.* Et ma journée avec Effy, alors? *

-* Tu la fera une prochaine fois avec l'argent que tu auras gagnée. * répondit Emily, en regardant cette fois son double.

Katie réfléchis, elle ne pouvait pas annulé une journée avec Effy. Elle regarda donc Emily avec son regard de chien battu, la suppliant de trouver une solution à se dilemme. Ainsi les jumelles entamèrent une conversation silencieuse que elles seule avaient le secret.

_[-* Em, jt'en supplie, je veux vraiment y aller demain! * ne dis donc pas Katie._

_-* OK, j'irais toute seule mais ne te plains pas qi tu n'as pas d'argent!* S'abstient de répliquer Emily._

_-* Merci Em! Pour la peine je t'autorise a y aller avec Naomi!* Garda Katie pour elle._

_-* C'est une bonne idée! Mais je vais ignorer le fait que tu m'en donne l'autorisation. * Ne répondit pas Emily.]_

-* Oh oui, bon OK, mais sa n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas!* Cria Katie.

-* Non, tu es juste jalouse,* dit calmement Emily en se rapprochant de sa soeur. *Tu es ma jumelle, Katie, et rien ne changera ça. Alors laisse lui une chance.. Pour moi.. S'il te plaît..

Emily rapprocha son visage de celui de sa soeur et lui déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

_Elle a raison, je devrais mais avant je vais mettre les points sur les "i"_

Katie regarda Emily qui pris son portable avec un immense sourire.

-* Qu'est-ce que tu fais?*

-* Bin j'appelle Naomi! * Dit Emily avec toutes innocence.

-* Ah ouais? as-tu juste regardé l'heure? Elle dors probablement!*

-* Tampis j'essaie quand même!* répliqua Emily avec un grand sourir.

-* Tu es désespérante parfois, Em.. Bon je me couche.*

-* Ok * répond calmement Emily.

_J'espère que Garett ne foutra pas tous en l'aire, elle semble enfin heureuse._

9h, le réveil de Katie sonna. Elle se leva avec enthousiasme et regarda sa soeur qui bronchait.

-* Allez Emsy! Debout*

Mais Emily ne fit que ronchonner alors Katie trouva un prétexte pour la faire bouger.

-*Em, ton portable vibre..* Dit Katie sans trop de vigueur pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

-* M'en fou!* répliqua Emily qui ne semblait toujours pas tout à a fait réveillé.

-* C'est peut-être Naomi* dit sournoisement Katie.

Aussitôt Emily se redressa, attrapa son téléphone qui ne vibrait pas et regarda Katie qui rigolait en voyant la réaction de sa chère soeur.

-* C'est pas drôle, Katie!* Dit Emily en boudant comme une petite fille.

-* Oh si croit moi! tu verrais la tête que tu as! haha!*

-* Tfaçon je ne voit pas pourquoi elle m'aurait appelé puisque qu'elle m'a appelé cette nuit!* Dit Emily avec un immense sourire

-* Vue ton grand sourir je suppose qu'elle t'accompagne, exacte? dit Katie en souriant a sa soeur, elle était si contente de la voir si joyeuse. A se moment précis elle compris qu'elle ne devait pas être jalouse de Naomi, mais au contraire de les soutenir, de loin bien-sûre, il ne fallait pas trop en demander a Katie Fitch.

-* Exact, elle m'accompagne!*

-* AHAH, je voudrais bien voir ça! je ne vois pas du tous Naomi s'occuper d'enfant.*

-* Enfaîte elle ne le sait pas!* dit Emily en regardant ses pieds.

-* Oh jésus c'est encore mieux! * rigola Katie. *Bon je vais me préparer pour aller rejoindre Effy.* dit-elle en regagnant la salle de bain.

Après une douche, une pointe de maquillage et une tenue correct, Katie était enfin prète pour sa petite journée shopping avec Effy. Elles devaient se rejoindre devant le bar dans lequel, elles avaient fait une fête avec Cook et les autres. Katie regardait sa soeur qui cherchait se qu'elle allait porter avec un sourir béat. Après plusieurs minute Emily se retourna en fait une mine de petite fille triste et supplia sa soeur de lui trouvait une tenue pour retrouver Naomi plus tard dans la journée. Tout en regardant la garde robe de sa soeur, Katie repensa a beaucoup de chose, notamment sur le fait qu'elle avait été méchante avec Naomi, cette dernière avait également raison se dit Katie.

_Je ne la connais pas, et pour le bien d'Emily, je vais faire un effort. Je dois bien l'admettre ma soeur redevient celle qu'elle était avant ce cauchemars grâce à elle, à Naomi... Je luis présenterai mes excuse et j'aurais une discussion avec elle, mais je ne veux pas qu'Emsy soit mise au courant que je m'apprête a faire confiance a Naomi._

-*Ah j'ai trouvée! regarde cette robe! elle te va si bien, même si tu ne la mets pas souvent!* Dit Katie en se retournant vers sa soeur en tenant une petite robe blanche avec des fraises alignées sur le bas de la robe.

-* Génial, je l'avait oubliée celle-ci! je vais me doucher de suite, merci Katie!* dit Emily en prenant son double dans ses bras.

Katie regarda sa soeur partir en direction de la salle de bain. Katie décida de ranger un peu leur chambre avant de partir, elle se demanda comment elles avaient pu mettre leur chambre dans un tel état.

Sous son lit Katie découvrit un boîte portant son prénom. C'était leur mère qui leur avait offert en disant que cette boite représenter la cachette de nos secret les plus intimes. Katie décida de le remettre a sa place et elle se promis d'y jeter un oeil en rentrant.

L'heure pour Katie de retrouver Effy fut arrivé, Katie prit son sac et partie rejoindre Effy.

-* Salut Eff'*

- * Salut!* dit Effy sans expression en scrutant Katie.* Alors comment sa se passe entre Emily et Naomi?*

surpris, Katie regarda Effy avec de gros yeux mais décida de lui répondre, on ne pouvait rien cacher a Effy Stonem.

-* Je suppose que sa se passe bien, voyant le sourir niais qui se dessine sur le visage d'Emily dès qu'on prononce Naomi. Et tant qu'elle est heureuse sa me va!*

-* Je comprend que tu veuille la protéger après ce qui c'est passé mais si tu la protège trop, elle ne pourra pas s'épanouir. Souffrir fait partie de notre éducation, sa nous permet de devenir plus fort.* Katie resta bouche bée devant les dire d'Effy. *Enfin* reprit Effy, *je ne dit pas que Naomi fera souffrir Emily, mais au contraire Emily pourrai avoir le courage de vaincre ses démons du passé grâce a elle.* Effy regarda Katie et lui sourit.

Katie ne sachant quoi répondre décida de changer de sujet.

-* Allons faire ses boutiques!*

-* Oui allons-y* dit Effy le plus simplement possible.

_Comment peut-elle savoir ce qui s'est passée? Non, elle ignore, c'est juste une supposition.. A moins que..._


	15. Chapitre 13 : E, N, K - Un cauchemard

**Voici enfin la suite du chapitre! Ne me détestait pas la révélation est pour bientôt!**

**Je sais que d'habitude l'histoire n'est pas écris de cette façon, mais c'étais la meilleur façon pour avoirs le rendue que je voulais. Si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas!**

**N'oubliez pas vos review ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

**Emily, Katie, Naomi**

Un cauchemars (Parti 1)

POV Emily

Je venais de passer un super après-midi en compagnie de Naomi, qui aurais cru qu'elle était si doué avec les enfants, c'est Katie qui sera surprise en l'apprenant. Je suis si bien avec elle, J'aimerais continuer cette journée en sa compagnie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, pour nous dire au revoir, je ne veux pas la laisser partir. je lui attrape la main, elle me regarde, en cette instant précis je voudrais qu'une chose, qu'elle m'em...

-"Em, tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir?" me demande Naomi en me sortant de mes pensée. Elle regarde le sol, voudrait-elle m'inviter?

-" Non, absolument rien" lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Elle relève la tête avec un immense sourire. Elle cette lueur dans ses magnifique yeux bleu qui me font tends fondre.

-" Accepterais-tu de venir passer la soirée chez moi? j'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'important ", dans ses yeux je peux voir toutes la détermination qu'elle a mis dans sa phrase. Je ne peux lui refuser quoique se soit avec se regard, et je suis très intriguée par se qu'elle a me dire.

-" Avec plaisir " son les seuls mots qui sont sortie de ma bouche.

-" Super je t'attends à 20h chez moi, ne sois pas en retards! " me dit Naomi avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de partir.

Je la regarde s'éloigner avec un sourir stupide sur mes lèvres, vous savait le sourire que vous avez quand vous êtes amoureuse et heureuse? j'ai le même sur mon visage, je porte ma main sur la joue qu'elle ma embrassée, je me sent rougir, c'est idiot, qu'un simple bisous sur la joue puisse me faire cette effets, alors que nous nous somme déjà embrassé.

Cette fille me rends dingues!

Je m'apprête a partir a mon tours quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper les épaules et me coller un tissu sur le visage, je panique j'essaie de me débattre, mais il est trop fort, je sens la fatigue me venir et avant de sombrer totalement je l'entends me dire : "Tu m'appartiens Emsou!"

* * *

POV Naomi

Elle a dit oui! bon te rejoint pas trop vite tu dois encore tous préparer pour son arrivée se soir, surtout avec se que je vais lui dire tous doit être parfait. Vous voulez surement savoirs se que je compte lui dire, et bien vous le saurez au moment venue. Bon je vais allez faire des courses de dernière minutes pour tous préparer. Je me suis bien amuser a la piscine avec Emily, c'étais une vrai petite filles, a un moment donner je me suis demander si c'était pas elle que je devais surveiller, je revoit encore sa petite moue qu'elle avait faite quand je lui ai dit de sortir de l'eau pour m'aider, finalement je me suis retrouvée également dans l'eau. Enfaîte nous avons plus jouer que travailler mais les parents avait l'aire satisfait, ils nous on même remercier, et le patron nous a dit que si on voulais retravailler il n'y avait pas de soucis, c'est super. J'aurais encore l'occasion d'admirer le corps d'Emily, Elle est vraiment magnifique, sa peau est douce, elle a les yeux qui brillent, une bouche exquise... Faut que j'arrête de penser a ça maintenant Emily ne vas pas tarder a arrivée!

Je prend mon téléphone, 19h45, Oh mon dieu, vite il faut que j'enfile ma tenue, je partis donc me préparer en vitesse, pour ne pas faire attendre Emily. Une fois prête je regarde l'heure, 19H55. bon je vais patienter sur le canapé, elle ne vas pas tarder, rah je commence a angoisser!

* * *

POV Katie

Cette journée avec Effy était super, finalement on a fini par tomber sur les trois mousquetaires, et on a fini par faire une fête improviser au lieu de faire du shopping, mais on c'est bien amuser, Cook est montée sur le bars en chantant avec JJ, c'étais vraiment drôle, on a beaucoup rit. En rentrant je me suis jeté dans mon lis et regarder l'heure, 18h30, Emily devrais être déja rentré, je comprend pourquoi maman m'a regardé bizard quand je suis rentré. On toqua a ma porte de chambre.

- Où es ta soeur? me demande ma mère.

- Elle avait un exposer a finir chez Naomi, pourquoi?

- Parce que ton père et moi devons nous absenter jusqu'à Mardi voir plus. me dit ma mère avec un sourir, je vois très bien se qu'il mijote tous les deux, ils vont faire une virer a l'hôtel, comme tous les ans...

Enfin bref..

- et?

- Ton frère dors chez un amis pendants notre absence donc vous n'aurez pas a vous occuper de lui, mais je ne veux pas de fête a la maison. compris?

- OUI! maman compris! dis-je en roulant des yeux. Vous partais quand?

- ce soire! allez amuse toi bien, ma fille, et embrasse ta soeur pour nous! s'exclama ma mère en sautillant presque pour franchir la porte de ma chambre.

pfff, qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant Emily... A je sais mon journal.

Je feuilleté mon journal, je souris en relisant quelque passage.

_chère journal,_

_Maman est en colère, parce qu'avec Emily, on essayée ses robes et son maquillage. maintenant on est toutes les deux punis..._

_Moi je suis en colère, on a rien fait de mal, mais Emily, elle a ris quand maman nous a crier dessus, et sa encore plus énerver maman, on a due allez dans notre chambre sans manger.._

_Oui tu dois te dire que maman est cruelle, je pense comme toi mais c'étais sans conter sur ma jumelle qui me fixe avec un regard plein de malice, je savais qu'elle avait tous préparer. une fois enfermer dans notre chambre, mon ventre ces mis a gargouillais, Emily c'est moquer de moi, et elle a sortie une grosse boîte qui était cacher dans son armoire et en sortie des paquet de bonbon et gâteau. je l'ai regarder avec des gros yeux, et tu sais ce qu'elle ma dit?_

_elle m'a tous simplement dit :_

_"On ne sait pas se qui peut arriver, j'avais prévue qu'une bombe nous tombe dessus un jour ou l'autre."_

_Et on s'est mise a rire toutes les deux. Finalement la bombe c'était maman!_

Je me souvient encore de la tête qu'elle avait quand elle m'avait répondue ça, je ris toutes seul dans ma chambre en continuant ma lecture, une fois finis je me rend compte que je n'est pas écris dans mon journal depuis ce fameux jours... je décide donc d'écrire cette évènement en patientant encore un peu.

Les souvenir de cette évènement son vraiment terrible, je m'en souvient encore comme si c'étais hier.. je pleure a chaud de larmes en finissant mon récit, je penser que la colère c'était dissipé avec le temps, mais pas du tous..

21H, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment! je vais l'appelé.

- Bonjours, vous êtes bien sure..

RAh elle décroche pas.. bon je vais essayer avec Naomi, après tous elle étais a deux peut-être qu'elle sait!

* * *

POV Emily

Je sens une odeur nauséabonde, j'ai mal a la tête, et je me sens toutes engourdit, j'ouvre les yeux, je commences a paniquer, je me rends compte que je suis attachée.. Je doit être dans une cave... Soudain les dernière parole que j'ai entendue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, me revienne : "Tu m'appartiens Emsou!"

Emsou... Emsou.. OH MON DIEU Garett!

NON sa va pas recommencer non!

Je me débat du mieux que je peux pour retirer mes liens, les larmes commence a monter dans le coin de mes yeux..

j'entends quelqu'un marcher, je veux appelé a l'aide, mais et si c'est Garett? tampis j'essaie!

- A l'aide! AU SECOURS! Venez m'aider... s'il.. vous...

Je pleure maintenant je ne peux plus parler, je suis tétaniser..

Là, la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup et je l'aperçois toujours avec ce regard plein de haine. Il m'attrape par le cou et me dit a l'oreil :

- Tu vas la fermer! sinon tu pourra dire au-revoir a ta jolie blonde!

-NON! criai-je en me débattant.. mais sans que je me rende compte de quoique se soit je ressent une douleur sur la joue, et me sent repartir dans l'ombre...

* * *

POV Naomi

Il est presque 21H, et Emily n'est toujours pas là.. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas venir finalement.. Soudain mon téléphone vibre sa doit être Emily, je fronce les sourcils en regardant le nom qui s'affiche a l'écran.. je décroche, je n'est pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que j'entends Katie hurler dans le combiné :

- Naomi, est-ce qu'Emily est avec toi?

- Euh non, justement elle devait me...

- OK bouge pas j'arrive chez toi dans 5 min! me coupa Katie, elle semble un peu paniqué.. c'est malin, je panique aussi maintenant.

je m'apprête a lui répondre mais je me rends compte qu'elle a déjà raccrocher.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe.. Je décide donc d'envoyer un message a Emily.

**De Naomi à Emily :**

** Hey Em, où est-ce que tu te caches? Ta soeur s'inquiète et moi aussi! Réponds moi vite! xxxxxN**

N'ayant aucune réponse, je décide de l'appeler mais en même temps une furie rouge déboula chez moi en me hurlant des chose incompréhensible Je repose mon téléphone, fait asseoir Katie sur une chaise en lui demandant de se calmer, je lui prépare un thé.

- Katie reste calme, je ne comprend rien de se que tu me racontes! Respire un bon coup est raconte moi se qui se passe! lui dis-je en lui donnant une tasse de thé fumante.

Elle me regarde et me dit droit dans les yeux :

- Emily ses fait enlevé!

- Quoi? comment tu peux en être sûre? lui demandais-je en commençant a paniquer.

elle ne répondit pas et a la place elle me tendis un cahier écrit "Journal Intime de Katie". Je la regarde avec incompréhension elle commence a pleurer et me réponds

- lis la dernière partis tu comprendras un peut mieux, je ne peux pas te le dire a voix haute c'est trop dure! me dit-elle en hoquetant.

Je fis donc se qu'elle me dit.

_Garett était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour nous, certes il étais plus âgée lui venait d'entrée au lycée alors que nous nous venions d'entrée au collège. C'est là que tous a commencé a dégénérer. _

_Avant son entrée au lycée, Garett était gentil avec nous, on le considéré comme un grand frère, il nous a appris a faire du vélo, il nous emmener au parc, nous acheté des glaces, nous l'aimions vraiment beaucoup Emily et moi..._

_Mais quand il a commencé le lycée, il a changé.. Il devenait violant... Avec Emily on se disait que c'était qu'une passade._

_Ce n'était pas le cas..._


	16. Chapitre 14 : K, E, N - Un cauchemars(2)

**Voici enfin la suite ^^**

**Les passages du jounal intimes son souligné pour les mettres en valeurs ous comprendrais pourquoi! ^^**

**Ensuite merci a deux lectrice qui prennes le temps de laisser des review!**

**Gini : Voici, ici quelque réponse a tes questions!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Emily, Katie, Naomi**

Un cauchemard (Parti 2 )

POV Katie

Je regarde Naomi qui a commencé la lecture de mon passé douloureux. Je commence a repleurer, je ne veux pas qu'Emily revive encore ça, elle étais enfin heureuse, je dois l'avouer que la blonde en est pour quelque chose.

Et pourquoi sa arrive toujours quand mes parents partent en vaccance?

Je dois rester forte pour Emily!

Je regarde de nouveau Naomi, mais cette fois-ci, elle a arrété sa lecture et me regarde. Elle s'approche de moi.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je finisse de lire ? me demande-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

En temps normal, je l'aurais repoussé, mais je dois avouer que sa me calme, et savoir que Naomi va savoir se qui passé pendant notre enfance, me soulage.

Je dois retrouver cette rage qui me consume depuis temps d'année, et qui m'a abandonner dès que j'ai franchis la porte de chez Naomi, et pour ça je dois affronter encore une fois mon passée!

- Peux-tu le lire à haute voix ? lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarde avec tendresse et m'adresse un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa lecture, cette fois-ci a voix haute.

* * *

POV Emily

Je suis devant la porte de chez Naomi. Comme promis je ne suis pas en retard pour notre rendez-vous. Je suis même un peu en avance.

Je sonne et j'attends quelques minutes qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Naomi est magnifique dans sa robe bustier bleu, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle me souris et me prend dans ses bras en me disant au creu de l'oreil :

- Tu es sublime

Evidemment, je lui retourne le compliment. Elle m'attrape la main et m'emmène dans le salon où elle avait préparé un sublime repas. J'étais au ange.

Naomi m'abandonna quelque instant pour revenir avec un sceau...

Je sursaute, je regarde où je suis et croise le regard haineux de Garett, il me souris et me demande :

- Alors Emsou, on a fait un beau rêve?

Je ne réponds pas, je tremble, je suis frigorifier. Je suis maintenant dans un lit, pieds et mains liés et ... et en sous-vêtement?

Je me débat sous le regard amusée de mon tortionnaire, qui s'approche doucement de moi. Je dois être forte, j'ai survaicue la première fois, je survivrai cette fois-ci encore. j'arrête de pleurer et lui lance un regard noir.

- HAHA allons allons Emsou! nous somme fait l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais! me dit-il en se mettant a califourchons sur moi.

Il rapproche son visage de mon oreil et me susurre : "Sois sage".

Je profite de se moment de rapprochement pour lui mordre l'oreil, je l'entends hurler, il s'éloigne en me disant que j'allais le regretter amèrement.

Il me pose un morceau de scotch sur la bouche, je ne peux ni bouger ni crier.. là je sais que mon cauchemard ne fait que commencer...

* * *

POV Naomi

Je détourne le regard du journal intime de Katie, et la vois qui commençais a sangloter. Je m'approche donc d'elle pour la soutenir.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je finisse de lire ? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

En temps normal, je sais qu'elle m'aurais repoussé, mais je sais qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Je la sentit se détendre un peu dans mes bras.

- Peux-tu le lire à haute voix ? me dit Katie, avec un pointe de détresse dans la voix. Je lui adresse un légé sourir pour toutes réponse et repris ma lecture a voix haute.

- Mais quand il a commencé le lycée, il a changé.. Il devenait violant... Avec Emily on se disait que c'était qu'une passade.

Ce n'était pas le cas...

Quand Emily regardait Garett, elle était effrayée. Et quand m'a soeur a peur c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Elle a comme un sixième sens pour ça. Donc avec ma jumelle, on s'était éloignées de notre "Grand frère" devenu trop violant...

Un jour, ma mère voulue partir quelque temps avec mon père, sois disant pour se retrouver.. Enfin, pour éviter qu'on se retrouve toutes seules, ma mère eu la génial idée de demander a Garett s'il accepterait de faire le babysitter pendant leur "Vaccances". Bien entendue sa réponse fut immédiate.. Et malgrès protestation, et les pleures d'Emily, on se retrouva toutes les deux chez Garett..

Ce fut jusqu'a ce jours la pire erreur de mes parents..

Lire ça a voix haute rendait les choses plus réelle, je m'arrete de lire quelque instant pour voir l'état de Katie, et aussi pour calmer mon stress qui monter de plus en plus au fil de la lecture. A ma grande surprise, Katie ne pleurait plus, au contraire elle me regardait attentivement, je pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux.. mais je fis comme si je n'avait rien vue, elle m'arrêtera si c'est trop dure, je le sais!

Je continue de la regarder, attendant son feu vert pour que je reprenne ma lecture..

- Continue.. me dit Katie dans un souffle sans détourner son regard colérique du miens.

Je déglutis légèrement mais repris ma lecture.

* * *

POV Katie

Entendre Naomi lire cette horreur, qui avait pourtant commençais comme un conte de fée, me fait l'effet d'un retour dans le passé, je revoit revivant chaque moment de se passer qui deviendra de plus en plus douloureux. Elle stop sa lecture pour me regarder. Je la vois me sonder, je suis sure qu'elle voit ma rage augmenter. Elle, par contre je vois bien, qu'elle commence a avoir peur de lire la suite.. Mais elle doit le faire, pour moi, pour Emily, qui doit vivre en se moment un autre enfer. Elle continue de me fixer, me demandant du regard si elle doit continuer.

-Continue..

- Pendant que mes parents roucoulaient à Hawaï. Ma soeur et moi vivions un enfer. Garett nous obligeait à faire des choses pas très décente devant une caméra. Nous étions toutes les deux effrayées. Ensuite il nous demanda de nous caresser entre nous. Biensûre nous ne comprenions pas se qu'il voulait dire par "Caressz-vous!", Alors Emily et moi nous nous sommes regardée et j'ai vue la détresse dans le regards de ma soeurs, quelque chose de pire allez nous arriver j'en suis sûre. Emily me disait a travers son regards qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, sinon on allait empirer la situation. mais le temps de réflexion fut trop longue et c'est à se moment précis que nous avions réellement réveillé le monstre au grand jours..., Naomi prononça les derniers mots en sanglotant, je compris a se moment que Naomi revivait tous comme je l'avait ressentis.

Je comprend de plus en plus la confiance aveugle que ma soeur lui donne. Je n'aurais jamais due en douter. Naomi continue de sanglotait, elle s'apprête a reprendre sa lecture, mais je lui prend le cahier des mains et la prends dans mes bras pour la calmer.

-Chut... Calme toi, Je vais continuer. Mais promet moi de l'écouter jusqu'au bout! lui dis-je au creu de l'oreil.

Naomi ne me reponds pas se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur mon tee-shirt. Je me retire donc de l'étreinte et lui soulève le visage, pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeuxs.

- Si tu aimes Emily, tu dois promettre! Il faut que tu saches tous d'elle si tu veux pouvoirs avancer avec elles.. lui murmurais-je calmement, en fixant ses yeux bleu humides.

- Promis! me repond Naomi en reniflant. Je voyait désormer de la détermination dans le regard. J'ai désormait la preuve, que tous comme moi, elle remura ciel et terre pour retrouver Emily.


	17. Chapitre 15 : E, K, N - Un cauchemar (3)

**Bonjours les amies! je sais que j'aurais poster un peu plus tôt, mais maladroite comme je suis, j'avais perdu ma fiction, j'ai du tous reprendre depuis le début pour ne pas être trop décalée de l'histoire qui devait être au début. Alors si quelque chose vous semble bizard dites le moi, s'il vous plait.**

**Lilou : **Merci, sa me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dit, je n'aurais jamais crue faire partie des meilleur fic! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

**Ginie : **Je sens que tu vas me détester de te laisser encore une fois sur une fin pareil ^^ Mais j'espère que se chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ^^

_**Un Grand merci au personne qui suivent cette histoire! et dites Merci a Rina-chan, qui est la pour me rappeler a l'ordre pour avoir la suite ;)**_

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Emily, Katie, Naomi**

Un cauchemars ( Partie 3 )

POV Emily

Enfermé dans cette cave, je ne vois pas le temps qui passe.. Combien de temps suis-je ici? Est-ce que Katie me cherche? Je sais que je ne dois pas douter car c'est ce qui me fera tomber. Je ferme les yeux, et j'aperçois le sourir de Naomi, son regard plein de malices qui me taquine.

Rien qu'a cette pensé mon coeur bats la chamade. Je suis amoureuse de cette filles et je doit lui dire. Et pour sa je doit sortir d'ici!

Merci Naomi, Tu viens de me donner le courages de me battre contre se monstre!

Je suis toujours pieds et mains liées sur le lit. j'ai tous mes membres engourdis, je ne suis pas fatigué, donc j'en déduis que sa ne doit pas faire si longtemps que je suis ici. Puis je n'ai pas du être droguée, en même temps le contraire m'aurais étonnée, Garett refusait tous contacte avec la drogue. Je me souvient que Garett avait fait un stage en psychiatrie en tant que stagiaire, et qu'il m'avait dit que les médecin ne serrai pas trop les liens pour évite que le sang ne circule plus dans les mains et les pieds. Il m'avait montrée la technique pour s'en détaché. Je me souris a moi même fière de ne pas avoir oubliée les chose utiles. je bouge donc mes mains lentement pour me détacher. Au bout de quelque minutes, je sens que la corde se détache un peu, mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que la porte de la cave s'ouvre.. J'arrête tous mouvement, et fis semblant de dormir.

Je le sent se rapprocher, et me mettre une couverture sur moi. Il me détache totalement. Mais je ne fait aucun mouvement, il faut qu'il continue de croire que je dors.

je sent sa main me caressait la joue en chuchotant.

- Fait de beau rêve Emsou.. Désolée de t'avoir kidnapper alors que tu avais un rendez-vous se soir, mais sa ma rendu dingue..

Je n'ai donc passé que quelque heure ici? moi qui trouver le temps longs ce n'est qu'un euphémisme . C'est donc demain que tous vas se jouer, je sais que ma soeur va attendre le lever du soleil pour me trouver.. et elle me trouvera! je le sais je le sens!

* * *

POV Katie

- Si tu aimes Emily, tu dois promettre! Il faut que tu saches tous d'elle si tu veux pouvoirs avancer avec elles.. lui murmurais-je calmement, en fixant ses yeux bleu humides.

- Promis! me répond Naomi en reniflant. Je voyais désormais de la détermination dans le regard. J'ai désormais la preuve, que tous comme moi, elle remuera ciel et terre pour retrouver Emily.

Je repris donc la lecture de se cauchemar.

- Garett nous rejoignis en criant : " Vous ne m'obéissez pas! Vous l'aurez cherché!"

Il attrapa le bras d'Emily et la claqua contre le mur un peu plus loin en disant de rester sagement ici.. Ma soeur, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle obéit. J'ai aperçu dans son regard qu'elle avait mal. Ce Salop l'avait blessé! Il se dirigea ensuite dans ma direction, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je fis donc la chose la plus stupide qu'on puisse faire. je cours vers lui tout en criant : " Tu touche a un seule de ses cheveux et je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement " Mais avec sa carrure et sa force c'était en vain. Il rigola et m'attrapa les deux mains et me plaqua contre une poutre, il m'y attache et me dit au creux de l'oreille : " Regarde et observe ce qu'on mérite quand on manque de respect a ses aînés! Et écoute bien le cri de la douleur car bientôt se sera ton tours!"

Je me souvient encore de ses paroles comme si sa se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je ne peux plus tenir, il faut que je la retrouve. Je regarde l'heure, 22H. Si j'appelle la police, il ne feront rien puisque sa ne fait que quelque heure que ma cher soeur et porter disparut... je doit trouver une solution. Naomi me regarde et je comprend qu'elle aussi ne tient plus qu'elle ne veux pas laisser plus longtemps ma soeur entre les griffe de se malade, car je sais que c'est ce monstre qui me la enlever! J'arrête ma lecture le temps pour Naomi, d'assimilé toutes les information, et pour me laisser le temps de trouver une solution. Mais Naomi me sort de mes pensées

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve très vite, Katie! je ne connais pas encore toutes l'histoires, mais j'en sait déjà assez pour me mettre hors de moi. Je t'assure Katie j'aime ta soeur, et je n'est pas l'occasion de lui montré et de lui dire. Et je ferai tous pour la retrouver! mais pour mieux réussir, il faut qu'on se calme...

- Oui, et qu'on attende le lever du soleil, la coupais-je calmement.

- QUOI? me crie Naomi. Mais Non si c'est vraiment Garett qui l'a enlever, elle doit surement a se moment même vivre un enfer!

-Naomi, calme toi, Emily c'est qu'on attendra le lever du jours pour la retrouver, elle résistera, et puis je sais une chose Naomi. Ma soeur t'aime aussi et rien que pour sa je sait qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout!

Naomi ne dit rien, me scrutant pour essayer de voir la sincérité de mes paroles, elle doit l'avoir vue car elle me lance une léger sourir. Puis je la vois se lever et prendre son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demandais-je.

- On a besoin de renfort! me dit-elle tous simplement.

* * *

POV Naomi

Je ne peux plus attendre pour la retrouver, me dire qu'elle peut-être avec ce malade mets tous simplement insupportable il faut qu'on se bouge, qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, et pour sa on va avoir de renfort et préparer une plan. Je prend donc mon téléphone est donne rendez-vous a nos amies.

**URGENT besoin de vous immédiatement, venez chez moi le PLUS VITE possible! Naomi.**

Je tourne en rond avec impatience sous le regard scrutateur de ma belle soeur. Je viens de dire belle soeur? je ne sort même pas encore avec sa soeur... rah ils en mettent du temps a me répondre, soudain mon portable vibre.

-Ah enfin ils répondent! dis-je a Katie.

je regarde le téléphone et lis les réponses enfin plutôt la réponse...

_**Effy à Naomi :**_

**On est sur la route, je suis avec les mousquetaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

_**Naomi à Effy :**_

**Je vous le dirait a la maison mais faites vites!**

Je regarde Katie, qui me semble bien calme au vue des circonstances.

- Eff' et les mousquetaire arrive. On aura besoin d'eux pour sortir Emily de ce cauchemard... Mais on c'est même pas où elle est!

-Je pense savoir.. mais Katie fut couper par l'arriver de nos amies

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe? me demande Cook inquiet mais c'est Katie qui lui réponds très calmement, elle qui semblait très en colère lors de ma lecture je ne comprend pas vraiment se changement de situation, ou alors est-ce le calme avant la tempête?

-Emily c'est fait kidnapper.

-QUOI? crièrent nos amies en même temps.

J'entends Katie soupirer

-Vous avez bien entendue. Maintenant restons calme, je croit savoir où elle se trouve mais je vais avoir besoin de vous parce que se n'est pas un tendre!

-Katie si tu nous expliquer qu'on puisse vraiment comprendre! réponds Effy aussi calmement que Katie.

- QUOI NAN MAIS SÉRIEUX EMSY SE FAIT ENLEVER ET VOUS VOULEZ PARLEZ CALMEMENT? MOI JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE A CETTE ENFOIRER! IL VAS SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST DE S'EN PRENDRE A MES AMIS! Cria Cook en sortant de chez moi.

- Je vais allez le rattraper! dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie mais m'arrête avant de quitter la pièce et me tourne vers Katie. Katie, Tu devrais leur raconter. Katie me scrute puis soupire et me fait un signe de tête pour me dire qu'elle va le faire. Je pars donc chercher Cook, qui n'avait pas quitter mon jardin mais faisant les cent pas.

- Naomi, comment tu peux être aussi calme?

-Je ne le suit pas, mais sa ne sert a rien de réagir comme ça, tu ne connais pas toutes l'histoire, et c'est dix fois plus dure pour Katie que pour nous, alors on doit la soutenir et l'aider a retrouver sa soeur et notre amie.

Cook me regarde et me lance un petit sourire et me réponds.

-Oui tu as raison.. Désolé.

- C'est pas a moi que tu doit présenter tes excuse mais a tous. Allez retournons a l'intérieur et trouvons une solutions pour aidez Emily.

Je me dirige donc vers mon salon, je les vois tous autour d'une table a écouter Katie.

- .. Donc on va attendre le lever du soleil et rentré en douce chez lui, se n'était pas quelqu'un du matin, et je me doute que sa ai changer aujourd'hui.

Je fronce les sourcils, elle ne leur a donc rien dit? pourquoi me le dire a moi et pas a eux? on peux pas vraiment dire que Katie me porte dans son coeur et pourtant elle me fait plus confiance qu'a eux ? pourquoi?

Je sens le regard de Katie qui me dévisage et me sorte de mes pensées en me disant :

- Naomi je peux te parler 5 minutes?

je lui fis un signe de tête et on se dirige vers ma chambre pour que l'on soit en privée. Je referme la porte derrière Katie et lui dit sans lui laisser le temps de me dire quoique se soit :

-Pourquoi tu ne leur a rien dit?

-Parce que je ne veux pas de leur pitié et ma soeur ne supporterai que tu le monde la voie comme quelqu'un qui a vécu une enfance difficile.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoirs dit?

- Parce que Emily a plus confiance en toi qu'a n'importe qui d'autre et vue vos sentiments, je me suis dit que tu devais le savoirs. Je sais qu'Emily t'en aurais parler quand se serais sentis prête mais au vue des circonstances, je te devais te mettre au courant, pour les autres, Emily leur racontera si elle le souhaite.

- Mais Katie, il n'y a pas qu'Emily dans cette histoire, tu as vécue la même chose aussi!

-Non justement, tu n'as pas lue toutes l'histoire. Alors voila, tu vas rester ici et finir de lire ça. Pendant que je prépare un plan avec les autres. ok?

-Mais...

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS! me coupe Katie. Fait le pour Emily. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi, mais pour sa il faut que tu sache tous! alors s'il te plait lis ce putain de cahier!

Je la regarde bouche bée, elle me lance un dernier regard avant de quitte ma chambre. je regarde le cahier qui se trouve dans mes mains et me remet a la lecture.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de se chapitre, alors on me déteste hein ;)**


	18. Chapitre 16 : POV Naomi - Révélation

**Voila mes amies, le chapitre tant attendue, une chapitre plein de révélation sur le passée de nos cher jumelle adorée.**

**Ginie : **J'espère que cette fois-ci tu es un peu plus satisfaite XD, et oui j'ai prévue plein de long chapitre de NAOMILY. je pense rester pour l'instant avec les POV j'ai pus d'inspiration comme ça pour le moment hihi

_**Et Merci a FandeNaomily pour nous avoir rejoint!**_

**Je tiens a vous dire, que c'est de loin le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit mais aussi le plus difficiles. j'éspère que j'ai pue faire ressortir comme je le voulait les sentiment de Katie. **

**Voilà bonne lecture a vous tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**POV Naomi**

Révélation

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoirs dit?

- Parce que Emily a plus confiance en toi qu'a n'importe qui d'autre et vue vos sentiments, je me suis dit que tu devais le savoirs. Je sais qu'Emily t'en aurais parler quand se serais sentis prête mais au vue des circonstances, je te devais te mettre au courant, pour les autres, Emily leur racontera si elle le souhaite.

- Mais Katie, il n'y a pas qu'Emily dans cette histoire, tu as vécue la même chose aussi!

-Non justement, tu n'as pas lue toutes l'histoire. Alors voila, tu vas rester ici et finir de lire ça. Pendant que je prépare un plan avec les autres. ok?

-Mais...

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS! me coupe Katie. Fait le pour Emily. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi, mais pour sa il faut que tu sache tous! alors s'il te plait lis ce putain de cahier!

Je la regarde bouche bée, elle me lance un dernier regard avant de quitte ma chambre. je regarde le cahier qui se trouve dans mes mains et me remet a la lecture.

_- __Regarde et observe ce qu'on mérite quand on manque de respect a ses aînés, et écoute bien le cri de la douleur car bientôt se sera ton tours._

_Je le vois ensuite se diriger vers ma soeur, Je cris pour ne pas qu'il l'approche, il se retourne vers moi, pendant un instant je croit avoir réussi mais il me foudroie du regard et me dit d'un ton menaçant : "__N'aggrave pas les choses__!". Je fixe ma soeur qui me supplie du regard de ne rien dire. Je ne suis pas rassuré par la tournure des événements je commence a sangloter ne pouvant plus retenir mon désespoir, je me sens lâche, je ne peux pas venir en aide à la seule personne qui compte pour moi, je pleure encore en criant des excuses à Emily mais m'arrête quand j'entends Emily crier :"__Tout ira bien__!", je la regarde et elle me sourit. Comment peut-elle sourir alors que Garett s'apprête a lui faire vivre un calvaire?_

_- __Çà c'est ce que tu croit! __dit Garett_

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, Il administre une gifle digne de ce nom à ma cher soeur, elle s'écroule au sol, je crie son nom, Garett me dit de la fermer. Et là sans savoir où mon double trouve sa force de battre, je la vois se relever et me sourire sans jamais me lâcher du regard, je sais qu'elle fait ça pour me rassurer. Emily a toujours étais la plus forte de nous deux, encore une fois aujourd'hui, elle me le prouve._

_Garett continue de la roué de coup mais Emily ne dit rien, elle encaisse sans broncher, alors Garett tape plus fort en criant :"__Pourquoi tu ne dit rien, hein? Ce n'est pas suffisant__?"_

_Soudain ma soeur explose de rire, je ne comprends pas son comportement. Pourquoi rit-elle au nez de son tortionnaire? Je la supplie d'arrêter mais au lieu de ça elle l'affronte du regard et lui dit droit dans les yeux : " __Je ne te donnerai jamais ce plaisir __" puis elle lui crache dessus. Maintenant c'est Garett qui rit, et moi je ne peux qu'observer la scène d'où je suis. Il attrape le bras de ma soeur et l'emmène loin de moi, je crie le nom de ma soeur au point d'en avoir la voix casser mais en vain, il l'emmène dans une autre salle, et l'y enferme en lui disant : "Je __reviens très vite ma tigresse__!". Il se retourne ensuite vers moi en souriant et me dit :" __Ta soeur peut crier autant qu'elle le veux la pièce est insonorisée. Quand à toi, ma belle, tu vas attendre bien sagement mon retour sans rien dire, mais par précaution, je préfère de ballonnet Je ne voudrais pas que tu tépoumone pour rien__."_

_Il me met un morceau de scotch sur la bouche, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, j'ai peur pour Emily, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui faire. Il retourne auprès de ma soeur en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je suis maintenant seule dans cette cave, seule avec pour seul compagnie mon désespoirs la peur de perdre ma soeur et la rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Les minutes passes, puis des heures, j'ai l'impression que nous allons vivre se calvaire encore longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe dans la salle où est retenue mon double, mais je ressent tous son mal-être, que lui fait-il?_

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester là a attendre, mains liées à la poutre, pleurant sur mon soeur et sur celui de ma soeur, mais je sens la fatigue qui me gagne de plus en plus, je ne pourrais bientôt plus résister. Mes pensées sont tourné vers ma soeur, ma jumelle, ma meilleur amies, vers celle que j'aime le plus au monde avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil profond..._

_Je sens une main douce mais tremblante qui me caresse la joue, je me sens protégé rien qu'avec la caresse de cette main, j'entends quelqu'un me murmurer des mots plein de tendresse, mais mon cerveau me refuse tous mouvement. Mes poignet sont libéré de leur emprise, le scotch sur ma bouche mets retiré. Je sens une odeur qui mets familière, une odeur de vanille mélanger a celle des fruits rouges. on me sert dans des bras en tremblant, cette odeur, ces bras qui m'encercle, je sais que c'est elle, mais comment peut-elle être dans mes bras alors qu'elle est enfermé dans cette putain de salle loin de moi? Je dois sûrement rêvé, comment peut-il en être autrement?_

_Je sens la pression de ce corps chaud contre le miens, et je reprend enfin possession de mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux, la porte de la salle est ouverte, je fronce les sourcil dans l'incompréhension, puis j'entends les pleurs de ma soeur, je sens ses larmes qui coule sur mon épaule, je lui rends son étreinte, elle se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux et se jéte a nouveau dans mes bras, je resserre ma prise sur elles et nous pleurons toutes les deux a chaud de larmes._

_Après quelque minutes, je percute. Comment Emily c'est-elle libéré pour se retrouver dans mes bras? Je n'est pas le temps de lui demander car ma soeur me tire par le bras et on se dirige vers la sortie, nous quittons enfin cette enfer. On cours le plus loin possible, on se dirige vers notre maison. Une fois rentrées, nous nous écroulons toutes les deux dans le canapé, épuisé par les événement Je sens un poids sur mon épaule gauche, la tête de ma soeur vient de s'y poser, elle s'est endormie. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pue lui arriver dans cette salle, mais vue son visage tuméfié son bras gauche enfler et déformer et ses vêtement déchirée sa a dut être horrible.. et moi pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que je faisait? Je dormais! Je me déteste! je n'est pas pu protégé ma soeur des griffes de se monstre, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner._

_J'attrape__ le combinée et appel les pompiers, je leur explique du mieux que je peux la situation, mais je commence a me sentir étourdit, je leur demande de se dépêcher de venir au plus vite, j'ai juste le temps de leur indiquer notre adresse avant de tomber comme ma soeur au pays des rêves..._

_Nous nous sommes réveiller ma soeur et moi, à l'hôpital. Ma soeur a étais plus amocher que moi. des policier sont venu pour connaitre notre histoire, je leur est expliquer tous ce que je pouvait, mais Emily est rester fermer sur ce qui ses passer dans cette fameuse pièce insonorisé. Elle est rester muette plusieurs mois. Moi je refuser d'adresser la parole a mes parents car après tous, tous ce qui nous était arrivé été entièrement de leurs fautes, il nous aurais écoutée, rien de tous ça ne serait arriver. Garett, lui a été emprisonner pour séquestration, la belle affaire. Il a été condamner a 30 ans de prison. C'était peu a mon gout vue toutes les horreurs qu'ils nous avait fait surtout a Emily. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps pour ce qui nous était arriver. J'ai détester mes parents et je croit que les déteste toujours, ils n'aurais jamais due nous laisser toutes seules..._

_Je ne quittais plus ma soeur, et ma soeur ne me quittais plus. quand l'une de nous partait quelque part l'autre suivait. Après plusieurs mois de silence, ma soeur a commencer a reparler, enfin le premier son qui est sortie de sa bouche était une rire, oui c'est idiot mais c'était le plus beau son que je n'est jamais entendue, ma soeur qui riait, bien sûre elle se moquer de moi, je voulais lui faire des crêpe, c'était son dessert principal, mais entant très maladroite, j'ai renverser le sac de farine, et je me suis retrouver blanche de la tête au pieds, j'allais pousser un jurons, quand j'ai entendu le rire de ma soeur, j'étais si attendrie de l'entendre de nouveau, mais étant KATIE FITCH, je pouvais pas la laisser rire de moi sans rien faire, alors je lui ai lancée un oeuf sur la tête et la une bataille phénoménale a commencer. Je riait de nouveau avec ma jumelles. Tous redevenait comme avant, enfin presque..._

_Le jours on était des jumelles qui croquer la vie a pleine dent, oui parce qu'après se qu'on avait vécue Emily et moi avions décidé de vivre nos journée a fond. Mais quand la nuit tomber, la peur reprenait le dessus, même si nous savions que Garett était hors d'état de nuire, du moins pour l'instant, nous continuons d'avoirs peur. Emily pousser des crie a vous glacer le sang. moi je me contenter de la serrer contre moi pour la calmer, ce qui a commencer a faire effet, bien après. Maintenant Emily a juste peur dans le noires, donc nous avons prie l'habitude de dormir avec une veilleuse. ce qui a commencer a améliorer beaucoup de chose._

_Mes parents essayer toujours de se faire pardonner, mais en vain on leur en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Mais Emily, encore une fois a fait preuve de sagesses. Elle ma expliquer que tous le monde faisait des erreurs, même nos parents. que bien sûre c'est difficile de redonner une seconde chance, mais que des parents on en avait que deux, et que quoiqu'il arrive, il sont et resteront toujours nos parents. Emily est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, toujours prête a donner une seconde chance, et toujours là pour vous soutenir. je peux le dire j'ai de la chance de savoirs qu'un être aussi pure qu'elle puisse être sois ma soeur._

_Je ne saurais sûrement jamais se qui est arrivée a Emily. Parce que nous avons décider d'oublier cette histoire de ne pas nous la remémorer. Nous avons simplement décidé de l'effacer de notre mémoire, bien sûre on efface pas quelque chose qui vous marqué. Ils y auras toujours des restes de notre traumatisme, comme par exemple Emily qui auras toujours peur du noire. Et moi? je n'est fait confiance en personne. Peur que cette histoire recommence.. Je ne fait confiance qu'en ma soeur. et cela veux aussi dire que je fais confiance en sons 6 sens._

_Bien que nous ayons décidé d'efface se moment de notre vie, j'ai décider de l'écrire, car si un jours il nous arrive quelque chose, je voudrais que tous le monde sache qui se cache derrière le visage de se beau blond. Alors je suis peut-être un peu surprotectrice avec ma soeur, on me le reproche souvent. Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi._

_Voilà l'histoire des jumelles Fitch, tous juste âgée de 13 ans et qui a déjà connu l'enfer._

Après avoir lue ça, je comprenais mieux le comportement des jumelles. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, mon corps tremblait de colère. On devait retrouver Emily et vite, je descends les escalier pour retrouver mes cher compatriotes, je regarde Katie dans les yeux, elle me fait une léger signe de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle sait que j'ai réussi a tous lire.

Là tous de suite je me demande comment cette complicité est née entre nous. et me souvient très vite que c'est pour Emily.

Je les regardes tous un par un et crie :

- ALLONS RETROUVER EMILY FITCH!

* * *

**Alors? Bien ou pas assez?**

**A votre avis que c'est-il passé dans la salle insonorisé entre Garett et Emily?**

**Comment Emily a pue s'échapper?**


	19. Chapitre 17 : POV Emily - Un Ange

******Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, qui m'encourage!**

**Rina-chan: Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre poster avant 8h30 ;)**

**Ginie : Tu devrais te créer un compte, je pourrais répondre a te review en privée, et tu pourrais me dire, se que tu aimerai voire dans la fiction ^^**

* * *

******Je sais que se chapitre est court très court même, mais c'est un chapitre important pour la suite de l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en penser ^^.XXXX Maoko**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Emily**

Un Ange

Encore et toujours enfermée dans cette salle, plongé dans le noire, je ne me souvient pas du comment j'ai atterris ici, surement Garett qui m'y a emmener pendant que je dormais.. Je ne sais pas se qu'il me prépare comme surprise, enfin si j'ai mon idée, mais je ne veux pas y pensée. Quand je me suis réveillé dans cette pièce dans le noir complet, j'ai paniquer, je me suis mise a trembler, comme a chaque fois que je me retrouve dans le noire, Katie en'ai pas là pour me calmer, Naomi non plus... Naomi. Je me remémore ma première nuit avec Naomi, pendant mon bain, il y avait eu une coupure de courant, et par la suite je m'était retrouvé allongé sur elle complètement nue. Je me sens rougir a se souvenir, je m'étais sentie si bien dans ses bras, Son parfum légèrement fruité, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux qui me regarde avec cette petite étincelles. Naomi... Pensée a Naomi est devenue mon échappatoire durant les heure qui passe de ma captivité..

Garett entre dans ma salle, muni d'une lampe torche, il m'ébloui, je ne peux pas voire son visage, je ne parle pas, et lui reste silencieux. Puis j'entends le cliquetis d'une ceinture qui s'enlève. Je me prépare a se qui va se passer, je ferme les yeux, je prends une grande respiration et pense a Naomi puis Katie.. Le premier coup ne tarde pas a me fritter le bras.

_Naomi_

Puis un deuxième plus violant qui vient se claquer sur mes cuisses, je ne dit rien, je reste silencieuse, je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de m'entendre le supplier d'arrêter car je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut.

_Naomi_

Voyant mon manque de réaction il m'attrape et me retourne de sorte que je me retrouve dos a lui, cette fois-ci je sent que Garett ne s'arrêtera pas aussi facilement que la première fois. Le troisième coup vient se heurter dans le creux de mon dos. Les coup continue de s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. Mon dos chauffé par la douleur, commence a m'irriter. Je crie dans ma tête

_Naomi_

Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi?

Je me sent suffoqué, par la douleurs, je l'entends rire à chaque coup qu'il me porte, devrait-il fou?

Mes dernier force me lâche je tombe a genou, mais ne cède toujours pas je ne prononce aucun mots. Il grogne de frustration, il n'a pas se qu'il veux.

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par le cheveux, il me tire la tête en arrière pour que mon oreille se retrouve a proximité de sa bouche et je l'entends me dire : " Tu aurais du me supplier comme la première fois, quoique j'ai déjà donner, un salope " Et l'instant d'après ma tête vient heurter le mur en face de moi avec violence je me sent défaillir, te tombe totalement inerte sur le sol, je le sens s'éloigner, il me laisse comme ça après m'avoir tabassé. Je veux pleurer mais je n'y parvient pas, je suis devenue une poupée sans vie, un corps sans âmes. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer.

_Naomi_

J'aurais aimer la tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser, la voir sourire et surtout, j'aurais aimer avoir la chance de pouvoir lui dire a qu'elle point je suis amoureuse d'elle, lui dire que c'est une fille exceptionnelle et qu'elle seule sait me rendre spécial. Je l'aime tellement.

_Naomi Naomi Naomi_

Mes paupière se font lourde, je sais qu'une fois fermé, je ne pourrais surement plus les ouvrir, Mais si sa me permet de la voir une dernière fois alors je prends se risque.

Katie Pardonne moi de te laissée comme ça!

Mes paupières commence a se fermer, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, une odeur familière vient me chatouiller les narines, une odeur légèrement fruité, l'odeur de Naomi.

Mes forces me reviennent, elles me permettent de maintenir mes paupière ouverte soudain je l'entends se jeté sur moi en criant : " Oh mon dieu, Emily ", je sens a sa voix qu'elle est inquiète, je me tourne dans ses bras, et je la voie grâce a la lumière qui pénètre par la porte, elle si belle. je porte difficilement ma mains contre sa joue, elle s'empresse de l'attraper et d'embrasser le creux de ma main, je lui souris mais ma mâchoire se crispe sous la douleur, je la regarde une dernière fois et lui demande :

- C'est toi, Naomi?

- Oui Oui, c'est moi Emily, je suis là! on est tous là, on est venue te chercher, alors s'il te plait résiste! me dit la voix de Naomi

Je lui fait signe de tête, et me cale mieux dans ses bras, je m'y sent en sécurité, je n'ose fermer mes yeux de peur de ne plus pouvoir les ouvrir mais je suis si fatigué, et la présence de Naomi me donne la sensation de bien-être, alors je me permet de les fermes après tous s'est sûrement une illusion, un tours que mon cerveau joue, où peut-être est-ce un ange qui vient me chercher en prenant l'apparence de ma blonde pour réaliser mon dernier vœux.

_Je t'aime Naomi Campbell!_

* * *

**Alors?**


	20. Chapitre 18 : Emily, Réveille-toi!

**Pour commencer, je tient sincèrement a tous vous remercier! jamais je n'aurais crus que ma fiction aurais été autant apprécié! Je suis vraiment trop contente! **

**Merci de me soutenir!**

**Merci a Ginie pour avoir créer un compte juste pour moi :3, et je tenais a te remercier d'avoir ajouté mon histoire dans tes favoris!**

**Merci a Lupa qui viens de découvrir ma fiction, et qui a également mon histoire dans ses favoris**

**Et enfin je remercie Rina-chan, parce qu'elle me soutient depuis le début, alors merci Rina-chan!**

**itinhaxx: **Obrigado por ter lido a minha história, mesmo sie Eu acho que você tem alguma dificuldade para se concentrar ativos devido ao ler certo? você fala um pouco de francês?

**SANS PLUS DE CEREMONIE, VOISI LA SUITE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Emily, réveille-toi!**

POV Katie

Sa fait trois jours, qu'Emily est dans ce lit d'hôpital, trois jours qu'elle dort a point fermer. Elle semble si paisible dans son sommeil, pourtant je sais qu'au fond d'elle s'est tous le contraire. Je sais qu'elle se bats contre ses démon et moi je suis là à la regarder se battre seule, je lui murmure que je suis la, je sais qu'elle m'entends. Je ne peux me résoudre a la laissée toutes seule.. Je sens les larmes qui me piques les yeux, je l'ai laisse coulée, a quoi bon les retenir, je me sent si seul sans elle...

- Emily réveille toi s'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi. Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

* * *

POV Naomi

Je regarde Emily qui dors tranquillement a travers le carreaux de la portes.. Cela fait trois jours maintenant que je ne dors plus. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil et pour cause chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois Emily, complètement inerte dans mes bras, la respiration saccadée, le visage complètement abîmé par les coups, le teint blafard, et du sang.. du sang qui coule le long de son visage.. Je vois Katie pleuré a chaud de larmes a coté du lit de sa soeur, les larmes me montent également au coin des yeux, mais je doit rester forte pour elles deux.. Avec les autre nous avions convenue de laissée Katie toutes seule avec sa soeur, pour leur laissée un peu d'intimité. Je sais qu'elle en a besoin, mais la tous de suite je sais qu'elle a besoin de réconfort, je décide donc d'entrer. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je lui pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule, je la sens sursauter Elle se retourne brutalement, me fait face, et elle se jette dans mes bras, elle pleure sur mon épaule, je lui murmure des mots réconfortant tout en la serrant contre moi..

* * *

POV Emily

Je suis là a courir dans un monde que je ne connais pas, suis-je morte? non je sens mon coeur battre, il bats pour elle, je la sens, je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin. Je sais qu'elle est avec ma soeur, je les cherche partout, je cours sans relâches mais j'ai l'impression de les perdre un peu plus a chaque minutes.. Où suis-je? Je l'ignore... Que dois-je faire pour les trouver ? Je l'ignore...

Par moment j'ai l'impression de la sentir, de la sentir me prendre la main, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses lèvre contre mon front. Suis-je dans un rêve, dans lequel je suis prisonnière? Je l'ignore...

Soudain je les entends, je ne comprend pas tous leur mots, je n'entends que réveille-toi, réveille-toi! je ne comprend pas je suis réveiller, que veulent-il dire par la? après plusieurs minutes, je comprend se qu'il veulent dire... Il faut que je me batte, pour eux, pour elles, je doit lui dire ce que j'ai sure le coeur!

Naomi... Campbell... Naomi Campbell Je suis AMOUREUSE DE TOI!

Tous d'un coup, je me retrouve dans le noir, dans le néant, je me sens flotter...

* * *

POV Cook

J'entre dans la chambre d'un pas fière, j'ai apporté des ballons a Emilio, je suis sûre qu'elle vas les adorer. J'arrête tous mouvement, la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux me brise le coeur, Katie pleure dans les bras de Naomi..

Je croise le regard de Naomi dans lequel elle me dit que je peux entrer. Je m'approche donc d'Emilio et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Hé Emilio, Regarde se que Cookie ta apporter, des ballons!

Je la regarde de longue minutes, puis la vérité me revient de plein fouet, Emily a était torturé, elle a reçu un cou violent à la tête et est maintenant dans le coma. Je lui prend la main et la serre légèrement

- Emily, je sais que tu vas te réveiller, tu es une fille forte, mais ne prend pas trop ton temps s'il te plait... Katie et Naomi ont besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi! Alors Emily réveille toi!

Je me redresse pour embrasser son front et je la sens trembler, et là tous son corp se mes a trembler violemment. Je suis choqué par se qui se passe.

J'entends Naomi crier :

- UN MEDECIN, ON A BESOIN D'UN MEDECIN!

Je vois une orde de personne en blouse blanche venir dans la chambre, quelqu'un nous fait sortir et ferme le rideau, nous ne pouvons plus la voir..

Katie se tombe a genou en pleure, Naomi tante de la calmer, mais je la pousse, je redresse Katie et la gifle en lui criant :

- SI TU CROIT QUE S'EST EN PLEURANT QUE TU VAS AIDER EMILY, TU TE METS UN DOIGT DANS L'OEIL ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS TE CALMER ET ÊTRE FORTE POUR TA SOEUR! PUTAIN MAIS OU EST PASSE KATIE FITCH BON DIEU!

- Nan mais sa va pas bien Cook, tu n'as pas a lui hurler dessus, qu'est-ce qui te prend! me dit Naomi avec un regard noire.

Je me recule de quelque pas, Naomi en colère sa fait quand même flipper.

- STOP Naomi... dit Katie qui regarder le sol. Nous la regardons tous les deux avec incompréhension..

- Katie? demande Naomi.

-Cook a raison.. je ne suis qu'une idiote, je n'est jamais était aussi forte qu'Emily, sans elle je ne suis qu'une garce égoïste mais je sais qu'elle va se réveillé, je sais qu'elle se bats, et le fait que son corp est convulser en est la preuve. ELLE VA SE REVEILLER!

- Oah, si j'avais sue que Katie serais aussi sexy après que je lui est mis une gifle, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps!

et pour réponse je reçois une frappe derrière la tête de la part de Naomi et un regard noir de la part de Katie. Rah les filles, savent même pas dire merci!

mais Katie a raison, Emily va se réveillé, car elle sait que quelqu'un l'attends, elle sait que Naomi l'attends elle est personne d'autre. J'espère qu'elle arriveront a se dire se qu'elle on sur le coeur même après se qui ses passée..

* * *

**VOILA VOILA ^^**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Pardon

**Oh mon dieu j'ai vraiment honte, c'est un tout petit chapitre OO, je suis vraiment désolé!**

***se cache derrière un arbre***

**J'espère qu'il vous plairas quand même.**

**Le prochain devrai être plus long! car ... je n'en dit pas plus AHAHAH**

* * *

Je tient a remercier tous le monde encore une fois pour vos messages sa me fait vraiment plaisir!

et Si se chapitre n'as pas de faute d'orthographes ou presque c'est grâce a Rina-Chan qui es devenue ma BETA, Alors merci Rina! ^^

ps: Si elle est devenue ma beta, c'est parce qu'elle voulais mes chapitre en avant première, LA MALINE! XD

et Pour finir, BONNE LECTURE!

Xxx Maoko.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Pardon...**

POV Narrateur :

Un homme en blouse blanche s'approche d'un groupe de jeune gens, qui sont ici devant cette chambre chaque jours, entrant parfois, un par un ou tous ensembles. Il a quelque chose à annoncer à ce groupe, de difficile pour eux, il le sait.. Il avance d'un pas lourd vers eux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les intercepter, la bande entre dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui est dans le coma, depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il s'approche et regarde se qui se passe dans la chambre, il est surpris de les voire tous sourire en racontant à la jeune fille leur journée.. Il ferai mieux de leur annoncer tout de suite avant que leur espoir ne grandissent encore, il empoigne la porte quand une voix le stop.

**... : C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas?**

Le médecin se retourne pour faire face à une grand femme blonde qui regarde la scène que lui même admirait il y a encore quelques secondes.

**... : Les enfants ne perdent jamais espoir**

**Médecin : Pourtant, je pense qu'ils seront anéantis d'ici quelques minutes quand ils auront entendue ce que je m'apprête à leur dire, et le plus malheureux pour eux, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'adultes pour les soutenir...**

Il se sent vraiment concerné par ses jeune gens, qu'il regarde du coin de l'œil depuis l'arrivée, de la jeune Emily, et se montre plus présent pour eux, depuis qu'il a compris que les parents des deux jumelles, restaient injoignable..

**... : Vous vous tromper, je suis, Gina, la mère de la blonde qui tient la main d'Emily, Je m'occupe également de La sœur de votre patiente, qui se retrouve seul depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière. Donc docteur dite moi, ce que vous savez sur la santé d'Emily, je leur annoncerai moi même.**

Le médecin hoche la tête et commence ses explications.

**Médecin : Emily est dans le coma depuis maintenant deux semaines et il n'y a aucune progression. Plus le temps passe et moins il y a de chance qu'elle se réveille un jours, et si par miracle elle se réveille, il se peut qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien.**

**Gina : Je comprends, merci docteur **

Gina en se tournant vers la vitre pour regarder la jeune fille dormir paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital.

**M : Savez-vous où se trouve les parents d'Emily ?**

**G : Ils seraient en voyage à Hawaï depuis plus de deux semaines.**

Le médecin pousse un long soupire, Il remercie Gina avant de partir voire un autre patient.

Gina regarde une dernière fois par la vitre avant de franchir la porte et de retrouver la bande dans de grande explication, qui l'a fait légèrement sourire en pensant :

" Sa va être dure de leur annoncer "

* * *

POV Emily

Parfois on se dit que la vie est injuste, puis on se rappel qu'il y a pire que nous, qu'il y a plus malheureux, que ça finira par s'arranger, qu'un jour le bonheur nous sourira.

Franchement c'est aussi ce que je me disais...

Quand j'ai rencontré Naomi, mon monde emplit de ténébre c'est illuminé. Naomi est devenue l'étoile qui me guide vers le bonheur. J'ai pensé que j'avais enfin le droit de connaitre la chose la plus belle que l'univers connaisse.. Mais j'avais tout faux. Il m'a encore retiré ce droit.

_L'aurais-je un jours?_

Pour moi la réponse est clairement non...

J'ai crue que je pouvais me sortir de ce cauchemar, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre...

Je les entends me dire de me battre, de me réveiller, je les sens me serrer la main, je sens parfois des lèvres se poser sur mon front ou à la commissure de mes lèvres.

J'entends aussi leur pleurs mais jamais je ne les aperçois. Je perd patience, je n'en peux plus...

Je voulais revoir son sourire une dernière fois...

Je voulais lui dire combien je l'aime...

Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être si proche du bonheur pour en être aussitôt éloigné... Encore.

J'en suis convaincue, je ne suis pas faite pour connaitre le bonheur...

Voilà pourquoi je suis là, plongé dans le néant, pour mourir.

_Que faire d'autre?_

_Je me suis battue sans relâche pour les retrouver, pour les revoir, pour les sentir, et tous ça pour quoi?_

_Pour rien..._

C'est lui, qui est toujours là au plus profond de moi, il est là depuis la première fois, tel un démon me tirant vers l'obscure.

Encore maintenant, il est là me regardant avec un immense sourire, il sait ce que je vais faire, et je me répugne moi même à cette idée... Mais je n'ai plus le choix, je veux être en paix et pour ça, je dois le suivre...

Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a promis !

_Naomi..._

_Katie..._

_Cook..._

_Vous autres..._

_Pardon..._

* * *

Ne me tuais pas! please...


	22. Chapitre 20 : Descente en enfer

**Bonjours mes amis! Voici pour vous la suite, il a était long a arriver mais il est là xD**

**C'est un long chapitre que je vous ai donné, et j'éspère que vous apprécirait ce chapitre!**

**Beaucoup de chose n'était pas dans le brouillon d'idée que j'avais fait pour se chapitre, on peu dire que j'ai était très inspiré, Rina-Chan pourras vous le confirmé!**

**Encore une fois remercier Rina-Chan de me mettre une dates limites pour avoir vos chapitres car sinon je ne suis pas sure que celui-ci serai arrivée si tôt parceque c'est difficil d'écrire un tel chapitre quand les sentiment de son pas en osmose avec l'histoire. LOL**

**Alors j'éspère que j'aurais les réactions auquel je m'attends ^^**

**Et un Grand MERCI a vous tous, qui me dites a chaque chapitre se que vous en avait pensé!**

**Clemence : BIENSURE QU'IL Y A UNE SUITE! Je ne conte pas finir ma fiction comme ça!**

**je peux vous assuré que cette fiction est loin d'être fini!**

**itinhaxx :Sinto muito, eu não falo qualquer Português, eu tentei traduzir o que você disse, mas eu realmente não entendo. Então você pode tentar falar em Inglês?**

**Sur ce, je souhaite a tous une bonne lecture! ^^**

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Une descente en enfer**

Gina regardait les trois mousquetaires qui racontaient avec entrain leur exploits de la journée sous les rires de Panda et quelques commentaires de la part d'Effy, qui faisait sourire la seule adulte présente.

Naomi, elle serrait la main d'Emily en la regardant amoureusement sous le regard attentif de Katie qui se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas voir plus-tôt les sentiments de la blonde pour sa jumelle, c'était si évident.

Une fois que le silence fut tombé dans la chambre, plongeant tous le monde dans leur souvenirs avec l'adolescente dans le coma.

Katie se souvint qu'Emily écoutait toujours une chanson depuis le décès de leur grand-mère.

* * *

_**Flashblack :**_

_POV Katie :_

_Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que mamie nous avait quitté, et Emily semblait avoir le plus de mal à s'en remettre, ce que je peux comprendre, elles étaient si proches.. Surtout quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter des garçons... Emily allait se réfugier chez elle quand elle se sentait délaissé par ma faute et avait fini par y passer le plus claire de son temps. Ce qui me rendait jalouse parcequ'à chaque fois qu'Emily rentrait à la maison après une journée aux côtés de mamie, elle revenait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle nous racontait ce que mamie lui apprenait au cours de la journée. Grâce à elle, Emily avait appris à cuisiner et à jardiner. Mamie l'aidait également pour ses devoirs. Emily travaillait dur pour en apprendre toujours plus._

_Un jours, Emily m'avait appris que notre grand-mère avait voulue devenir une chanteuse mais cette chance ne lui avait jamais été offerte, alors Emily avait décidé d'apprendre à chanter. J'étais si jalouse de la voir si épanouis alors que moi je ne faisais que de me mentir chaque jours un peu plus._

_Quand notre grand mère fut emmené à l'hopital, Emily continuait de travailler son chant pour la rendre fière. Puis le moment fatidique fut arrivé, Emily ne voulait pas y croire alors mamie lui avait demandée de lui chanter une dernière chanson. Emily s'était exécutée sans broncher, elle lui avait chantée une magnifique chanson, c'était la première fois que j'entendais ma jumelle chanter, sa voix nous avais tous transporté. A la fin de sa chanson mamie l'avait remercié et en essuyant les larmes qui coulait de ses joues, mamie lui avait dit de toujours croire en cette chanson, puis l'instant d'après notre grand-mère nous avait quittée..._

_Depuis ce jours, Emily avait continuée à s'occuper de son jardin tout en murmurant cette chanson, elle m'avait dit quand la chantant elle avait l'impression que c'était mamie qui lui disait ces mots pour la réconforter, elle m'avait dit ces mots avec un sourire, ma jumelle revivait..._

_Mais quand Garett lui avait fait vivre l'enfer, elle s'était de nouveau éteinte, elle avait fini par ne plus croire aux paroles de la chanson..._

_fin du flashback._

* * *

Katie sortie son téléphone et mit la fameuse chanson de son souvenir, tous la regardèrent mais ne disaient rien sachant que ça avait un rapport avec son passé. Donc tous se contentèrent d'écouter la chanson mais fut tous surpris en reconnaissant la voix d'Emily :

**You're not alone **

_Tu n'es pas seul_

**Together we stand**

_Nous resterons ensemble_

**I'll be by your side **

_Je serai à tes cotés_

**You know I'll take your hand **

_Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main_

**When it gets cold **

_Quand il fera froid_

**And it feels like the end **

_Et qu'on aura l'impression que c'est la fin_

**There's no place to go**

_Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller _

**You know I won't give in **

_Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas_

**No, I won't give in**

_Non, je n'abandonnerai pas _

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through**

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Just stay strong**

_Reste fort_

**Cause you know I'm here for you**

_Car tu sauras que je suis là pour toi_

**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on**

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça _

**So far away **

_Si loin_

**I wish you were here **

_Je souhaitais que tu sois là_

**Before it's too late**

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

**This could all disappear **

_Ceci aurait pu disparaître_

**Before the door's closed **

_Avant que les portes se ferment_

**And it comes to an end**

_Et que ça se termine _

**With you by my side**

_Avec toi à mes côtés_

**I will fight and defend**

_Je me battrai et te défendrai_

**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**

_Je me battrai et te défendrai,ouais, ouais _

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through**

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Just stay strong **

_Reste fort_

**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sauras que je suis là pour toi_

**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça _

**Hear me when I say **

_Écoute moi quand je dis,_

**When I say I believe. **

_Quand je dis que j'y crois_

**Nothing's gonna change **

_Rien ne va changer_

**Nothing's gonna change destiny **

_Rien ne va changer la destinée_

**Whatever's meant to be **

_Quoique ce soit_

**Will work out perfectly **

_Nous irons parfaitement bien_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

_Ouais, Ouais, Ouais,Ouais_

**La da da da, la da da da **

**La da da da da da da da da **

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Just stay strong**

_Reste fort_

**Cause you know I'm here for you**

_Car tu sauras que je suis là pour toi_

**I'm here for you**

_Je suis là pour toi_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça _

**Ahh, ahh **

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Ahh, ahh **

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça _

**We'll make it through**

_Nous traverserons ça _

A la fin de la chanson tous étaient silencieux, encore bouleversé par la chanson qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils regardaient tous Emily...

Gina voulu profiter de ce moment pour leur annoncer la nouvelle sur l'état de santé d'Emily mais fut coupé dans son élan par un murmure presque inaudible qui venait d'Emily.

_Naomi..._

Personne n'en croit leurs oreilles, Naomi est choqué, puis vint un autre murmure puis encore un autre et encore un..

_Katie..._

_Cook..._

_Vous autres..._

Tous se regardèrent à tour de rôle comme pour se confirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé puis ils repportèrent de nouveau leurs attention vers Emily, se demandant si c'est normal qu'une personne dans le coma puisse parler...

Gina sort de la chambre pour aller chercher un médecin et au même moment Emily prononce son dernier mot dans un souffle.

_Pardon..._

Puis un long bip se fit entendre dans la chambre...

**Katie : **Noooooon!

Les médecins entrent dans la chambre en se précipitant vers la jeune fille dont le coeur venait de cesser de battre. Katie est en pleur à genoux avec Gina qui l'a prend dans ses bras, Naomi agrippe la main d'Emily, ne voulant pas y croire... Les infirmières les font tous sortir mais Naomi leur échappe en ne cessant de crier.

**Naomi : **EMILY!

Elle arrive à reprendre contacte avec la main d'Emily, et continue de la supplier de revenir, elle pleure... Son monde vient de s'écrouler...

**Medecin : **Je suis Désolé, c'est fini...

_Emily est morte..._

* * *

POV Emily :

Je me vois allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, tous le monde pleure, Katie semble anéanti et Naomi semble être devenue qu'une poupée sans vie...

- Suis-je morte?

- Il semble que oui, malheureusement...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je tourne le regard pour faire face à ma grand-mère décédé plusieurs année auparavant...

- Mamie ?

- Oui c'est moi, Emily... Tu ne devrais pas être là, se n'est pas encore ton heure...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre

- Alors regarde, si tu crois toujours que tu dois partir alors je t'emmenerais avec moi, à toi de décider...

Naomi demande à tous le monde de la laisser seul avec Emily, Katie refuse mais voyant le regard déterminé de Naomi, fini par accepter.

Naomi est maintenant en colère, Comment a-t-elle pu abandonner aussi vite?

La blonde, monte sur le lit aux côtés d'Emily, se blottit contre elle, et profite de ce dernier moment, le corps d'Emily est encore chaud...

Les larmes de Naomi refont surface et dans un dernier espoir, elle ouvre son cœur à sa bien-aimée.

**Naomi :** Emily... pourquoi... pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ?

Par ta simple présence, j'ai appris à revivre, tu m'as fait découvrir tant de chose auquel je ne croyais pas.

En un claquement de doigt tu as fait fuire ma solitude, et tous ça pourquoi? pour pouvoir ensuite me tuer à petit feu en disparaissant de ma vie ?

Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?

Y a tu pensée ?

Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments plus tôt... Alors je profite de ce moment parceque je sais que tu n'es pas totalement partie, je le sens..

Emily, tu es le feu qui a réchauffé mon cœur, ton regard emplie de chocolat a sue lire en moi, tu es la seule qui a sue me comprendre, tu as été cette main qui m'a remise sur le droit chemin...

Emily, si tu avais sue à qu'elle vitesse mon coeur bat quand je croise ton regard, si tu avais sue que mon souffle se coupe quand tu entres dans la même pièce que moi, si tu avais sue que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre à chacun de tes contactes, si tu avais sue qu'a chacun de tes baiser j'apperçois un immense feu d'artifice, si tu avais sue que je t'aime à en crever, m'aurais-tu abandonnée ?

Alors Emily, je te le dis

JE T'AIME, REVIENS-MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE!

* * *

POV EMILY :

- Naoms...

- Alors ? Penses-tu toujours que tu ne pourras pas être heureuse Emily ? Tes pires année viennent de passer, veux-tu déjà abandonner alors que l'amour te tends les bras?

Je regarde Naomi, des larmes se formes aux coins de mes yeux. Ma grand-mère a raison, je mettais promis de me battre pour elle, pour cette amour qui ne faisait que commencer...

- Tu as raison Mamie, se n'est pas mon heure!

- Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Chérie cette amour, ma puce, tu verras c'est magique!

Je tourne le regard vers ma grand-mère qui a déjà disparue, alors je repporte de nouveau mon regard vers Naomi et je ne peux que de me traiter d'idiote pour avoir oublié l'essentiel :

**J'aime Naomi!**

* * *

A la fin de son discour, Naomi pleure a chaudes larmes, sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emily. Puis après quelques secondes plus tard, un battement se fit entendre au creu de son oreille, D'abord Naomi crue que c'était son imagination, Puis la poirtrine d'Emily se mit à monter et à descendre, comme si Emily respirait de nouveau.

Alors la blonde se redressa, caressa la joue de la rousse et lui murmura : "Emily"

Emily lui réponda en prononçant à son tour le prénom de Naomi dans un murmure presque inaudible...

Naomi sortie en trombe de la chambre en criant : " EMILY EST EN VIE!"

Katie entra alors dans la chambre et remarqua que sa soeur avait les yeux grand ouvert.

**Alors alors?**

**Je suis trop impatiente de lire vos réaction a ce long chapitre! ^^**

**PS: Si il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez voir aparaitre dans la fiction faites le moi savoirs :3**

**Bisous et a bientot!**


	23. Chapitre 21 : Le réveil d'Emily

**Bonjours ou Bonsoirs ^^**

**Voici la suite du chapitre, vous n'avez pas trop attendue pour celui la hein ? ;) C'est normal, Rina m'a mis la pression pour l'avoir hier, mais comme j'était malade je lui ai donner aujourd'hui!**

**Donc je remercie Rina qui Corrige mes fautes a la vitesse de l'éclaire LOL**

**Merci pour vos review et vraiment contente d'avoir pu faire couler quelque larmes chez mes lecteurs ;P**

**j'éspère que celui-ci vous plaira!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Le réveil d'Emily**

POV Katie

J'entre dans la chambre d'Emily et constate avec émerveillement, qu'elle a effectivement les yeux grand ouvert mais semble perdue, ce qui est compréhensible...

Je m'approche de son lit en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer même si ma seule envie est de lui sauter dessus.

Mon regard croise le sien, elle pousse un soupire de soulagement, je lui souris avec les larmes qui me monte aux coins des yeux, je lui serre la main et fini par me jeter dans ses bras pour y déverser toutes mes larmes, larmes de joie, larmes de colère, larmes de frustration, je pleure toutes mes émotions.

- Je t'aime Emily! Ne me refait plus jamais de frayeur pareil! j'ai crue mourir avec toi! Lui dis-je toujours en pleurant.

Je sens sa prise autour de moi se serrer plus fort, je finie par m'installer avec elle dans le lis pour prendre une position plus confortable, elle se tourne sur le côté pour me faire face et colle son front contre le mien, je lui prend ses mains et entrelace mes doigts avec les siens. Je l'entends pousser un soupire d'aise, elle me regarde dans les yeux, avec un immense sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi Katie..

Emily s'est endormie, avec un petit sourie sur le visage, je me détends à ces cotés, j'ai retrouvé ma moitié, je me sens si soulagé, je finie par moi aussi m'endormir, enfin, ça faisait des jours que je ne dormais plus... mais avant que je ne ferme totalement les yeux, j'aperçois ma grand mère derrière ma sœur, posant une main sur sa tête en souriant, et avant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil je murmure :

-Merci Grand-mère...

* * *

POV Naomi

Une fois que j'ai annoncée à tous le monde qu'Emily était en vie, je cherche le docteur pour le prévenir, je le trouve dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de ma mère et d'un couple, qui devait être les parents d'Emily, vue les yeux chocolats du père qui ressemble étrangement à ceux des jumelles.

Je m'approche doucement pour écouter leur conversation.

**Médecin : **Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncé ça comme ça, mais vous arrivé trop tard pour voir votre fille... elle est décédée il y a quelques heures..

Je voie un voile de tristesse traverser le regard du père tandis que la mère garde une réaction neutre. et j'apperçois ma mère serrer les poings, ce n'est pas très bon signe mais je l'a comprends pendant que leur fille vivait un enfer et se battait contre la mort eux étaient je ne sais où dans le monde prenant du bon temps. Je m'apprète a leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle quand ma mère explose littéralement.

**Gina : **VOTRE FILLE VIENT DE MOURIR, ET VOUS NE REAGISSEZ MEME PAS ? SAVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS SE QUI LUI EST ARRIVEE PENDANT VOTRE ABSENCE ? SAVEZ-VOUS DANS QU'ELLE ETAT SE TROUVE KATIE DEPUIS VOTRE DEPART ? NON BIENSURE QUE NON, VOTRE ENIEME VOYAGE DE NOCE ETAIT PLUS IMPORTANT QUE VOS PROPRE FILLE!

**Jenna :** Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton ?

S'en fut trop pour moi, qu'elle mère pose se genre de question alors qu'elle vient de perdre une de ses filles ? alors je m'approche d'elle rouge de colère et à mon tours j'explose, je suppose que la pression que j'avais pendant le coma d'Emily, est en partie pour quelque chose.

**Naomi : **C'est ma mère! IDIOTE ! Celle qui c'est occupée de Katie pendant vos "Vaccances", celle qui a veillée sur nous tous pendant le coma d'Emily, et Oui parcequ'Emily est restée dans le coma pendant plus de 15 jours! Katie était Anéantit, J'étais anéanti, et vous devriez l'être aussi ! car c'est votre fille ! Vous ne méritez en aucun cas d'avoir des filles aussi exceptionnelle ! Au contraire vous ne vallait pas mieux que se Garett !

Jenna me regarde avec haine, alors que son père baisse les yeux, je finie par détourner le regard ayant finie de dire se que j'avais à dire, je me retourne vers le médecin et ma mère et leur dit avec mon plus grand sourir:

_Emily est en vie!_

* * *

POV NARRATEUR :

Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, le médecin et Gina se regarde, et se dirige en courant vers la chambre de la demoiselle en question. Gina a un petit sourir en découvrant Katie dans le lit avec sa soeur elles sont si mignonne comme ça, toutes les deux semble dormir paisiblement. Le médecin s'approche d'Emily pour prendre son pou et contaste qu'il est normal, il pousse un soupire en disant : "_C'est un miracle_". Naomi profite de ce petit moment pour prendre les jumelles en photo. Le médecin se tourne donc vers les deux blonde et leur dit:

**Médecin **: Nous allons les laisser se reposer, je vous conseille de vous reposer aussi, en rentrant chez vous.

**Naomi :** Je refuse de les laisser toutes seules avec leur parents indigne!

**Médecin :** à ce propos, Mme Campbelle, je voudrais avoir une discution avec vous et votre fille...

**Gina :** Bien-sûr nous vous suivons

**Naomi :** et pour ces monstres?

**Médecin : **Ne t'inquiète pas Naomi, ils sont dans la salle d'attente et un infirmier garde un oeil sur eux.

Naomi regarde une dernière fois les jumelles, et acquisse. Elle commence à suivre sa mère et le médecin quand elle entend : _" Naomi ?" _

Elle se retrourne et se retrouve face à un regard chocolaté, La blonde ne peu retenir un sourire en regardant le regard de la fille qu'elle aime.

Gina, elle tire le bras du médecin pour sortir

**Gina :** Laissons les se retrouvée et allons discuter.

**Médecin :** Comme vous voulez.

Et pendant que Naomi et Emily ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Gina et le médécin quitte la chambre pour discuter. Naomi a toujours un immense sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillant de bonheur tout comme Emily.

**Katie : **Vous allez vous mangez du regard comme ça encore longtemps?

Les deux concernées tourne le regard vers Katie et se mettent à rire.

**Katie :** C'est bon de vous voir comme ça!

Katie sort du lit et se dirige à son tour vers la sortie, mais avant de totalement partir elle leur fait un signe de la main.

**Katie :** Dites- vous une bonne fois pour toutes ce que vous ressentez, ça en devient énervant à la fin!

Et katie finie sa route tout en rigolant.

Les deux jeunes filles dans la chambre se sourient mutuellement en rougissant.

et dirent en même tant : _Je..._

Les deux filles s'arrêtent et se mettent à rire puis le silence repris place.

**Emily :** Naomi, je voudrais commençer..

Naomi lui fit un signe de tête en guide de réponse

* * *

POV Emily

- Je ... J'ai...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et regarde Naomi, elle attend patiemment quie je lui dise ce que j'ai à lui dire alors je me lance

- J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit avant que je me réveil...

Je la voie faire de gros yeux en me regardant et je ne peux m'empécher de mordre à nouveau ma lèvre, je la voie ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Elle détourne le regard et se mis à rougir... Je lui prend la main, je ne veux pas qu'elle fuit, pas maintenant, pas après sa déclaration. Alors voyant qu'elle ne prendra pas la parole je continue.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Naomi..

Elle tourne le regard vers moi, et je voie de la panique dans ses yeux, je lui caresse donc doucement la main de mon pouce pour la rassuré.

- ... Je suis désolée, d'avoir été lâche , et d'avoir abandonnée si vite...

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me couper la parole mais je lui met un doigt sur la bouche pour lui signifier qu'elle doit me laisser finir.

- ... Je m'étais pourtant promis de te chérire, de chérir les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, de chérir cette chose qui nous unis.. mais j'ai fini par abandonner...

Je vois les larmes monté aux coins de ses yeux, je me rapproche d'elle doucement sans la lâcher du regard.

- ... Mais avant que ça ne soit trop tard, une personne qui m'est cher m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, et je t'ais entendue... je me suis traitée d'idiotes, parceque tu m'ouvre les portes du bonheur que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et qui m'a toujours été retiré, si j'ai pris la fuite c'est parceque j'avais peur que le bonheur que tu me donnais, me soit aussi enlevé, et te perdre et la chose la plus difficile qui puisse m'arrivée. Parce que Naomi je suis folle de toi! je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, alors je t'en supplie de pardonner ma lacheté, et je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, plus jamais. et de ...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une douce paire de lèvre c'était posé sur les miennes. Nos lèvre se mirent en mouvement pour partager un baisé emplit d'amour et de tendresse. elle s'éloigne un peu ce qui me fit pousser un grognement de mécontentement, elle me regarde de ses yeux emplis de malice en me disant : Je t'aime Emily Fitch.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me jette littéralement sur ses lèvres rose, je glisse ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour lui demandé l'accès, qu'elle m'autorise aussitôt et nos langue entre en contacte et se lance dans une danse enflammé, nous échangeons un baiser emplit de désir, de passion.

Je glisse mes main sous son tee-shirt pour entrer en contacte avec sa peau, ce qui lui retire un long gémissement, je m'apprête à faire un assaut dans son coup quand j'entends

- Emily ? Qu'est-ce que...

Naomi et moi arrêtons tous mouvement en sursaut. nous nous tournons pour faire face, à la dernière personne que j'aurais cru voir ici

- Maman ?


	24. Chapitre 22 : De plein fouet

**Bonjours les amis ! ^^**

**Et oui voici enfin la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres!****  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**De plein fouet**

- Emily ? Qu'est-ce que...

Naomi et Emily arrêtèrent tous mouvement en sursaut. Elles se tournèrent pour faire face, à la dernière personne auquelle Emily s'attendait.

- Maman ?

Le regard de Jenna se posa directement sur celui de la blonde et elle monta dans une colère noire. Jenna se dirigea vers Naomi en brandissant son doigt vers cette dernière.

- QUE CROIT TU FAIRE AVEC MA FILLE ?! Déjà que je ne t'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais là c'est trop!

Jenna leva sa main pour la diriger vers le visage de la blonde.

Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre...

* * *

POV Katie

Une fois la chambre quittée, j'avais toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres, Naomi et Emily avaient enfin l'occasion de se dire se qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. En espérant qu'elle le fasse. Je partie donc à la recherche de mes camarades, pour lancer quelques paries, après tout autant en profiter pour gagner de la tune. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle d'attente lorsque j'entendis la voix de Gina qui sortie d'une salle, je m'approchai donc de cette salle pour entendre cette conversation, je fronçai les sourcils lorsque j'entendis prononcer mon nom et celui de ma soeur.

**Gina : **Ecouter docteur, Katie et Emily ont vécue un enfer depuis l'absence de leur parents qui sont restés injoignable, je trouve sa inadmissible de laisser leurs enfants encore mineur seule chez eux, en sachant pertinament ce qui c'était produit quelque année auparavant!

**Médecin : **Oui je le conçoit parfaitement, madame Campbell et je partage votre avis, mais ils restent tout de même leur parents.

**Gina : **Emily a pu enfin sortir du coma, Katie a pu retrouver sa soeur, elles ont toutes les deux retrouvées le sourir et vous voulez les laisser repartir avec eux?

Je n'en croyai pas mes oreilles, mes parents seraient-ils ici?

Je décidai donc de continuer d'écouter encore un peu.

**Médecin : ** Non justement je souhaite retarder le départ d'Emily pour juger son état émotionnel vis a vis de ses parents, vu le cauchemar qu'elle a vécue ces dernière semaine, Emily doit récupérer de ses emotions dans un endroit où elle se sent bien et en sécurité. C'est pourquoi madame campbell je désirai vous parlez. Je voudrai savoir, si cela vous dérangerais de garder Emily avec vous, si bien sûre elle ne supporte pas la présence de ses parents.

**Gina :** Il n'y a même pas à y réfléchir! j'ai gardé Katie le temps du coma de sa soeur, et je la considère comme ma fille, il va de soit qu'elles peuvent rester vivre chez moi, si elles le désirent toutes les deux docteur, il n'est pas envisageable de séparer les jumelles.

**Médecin :** Nous sommes bien d'accord..

Donc mes parents étaient bien de retour, ils ont bien choisit leur jours... je poussa un soupire, il était hors de question que je reparte vivre avec eux, après le deuxième enfer qu'Emily a vécue a cause de leur absence. Je partie donc vers la salle d'attente d'un pas rageur. Une fois sur place, mon sang ne fit qu'un tours.

Assis, là, devant moi, la tête entre les mains, se trouvais mon père...

Je ne m'apperçu pas de Pandora qui me sauta dessus en criant :

**Pandora : **Katie! Comment va Emily? On peut aller la voire?

Mon père leva les yeux vers moi, je détourna immédiatement le regard pour le poser sur Panda, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui répondit : _"Emily va très bien, mais en ce moment elle est occupée". _En disant la dernière phrase je fis un clein d'œil à Effy qui me repondit par un sourir, elle avait compris mon message. Du coin de l'œil je vis mon père se diriger vers moi, je me mis face à lui et lui lança un regard froid en lui disant : _"Pas maintenant !" _Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser, ses yeux reflétant une immense tristesse, se remplir de larmes, puis il parti se rassoir à sa place. Je ne sais pas ou se trouve ma mère et je dois dire que je ne veux pas le savoir.

La vue de mon père m'était déjà insuportable, là tout de suite, je n'imaginais même pas ce qui se passerait si je croisais le chemin de ma chère mère

* * *

POV Naomi

En voyant la main de cette folle se lever vers moi, je fermai les yeux prête à recevoir mon châtiment. Un claquement se fit entendre et je ne sentis aucune douleur. J'ouvris donc les yeux et me retrouva face au visage choqué de Jenna, je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, je tourna le regard dans la même direction que celui de Jenna, et je trouva Emily allongée par terre sur son flan droit se tenant sa joue gauche et fusillant sa mère du regard. Emily c'était donc mise entre moi et cette folle, qui lui servait de mère.

Comment un être aussi répugnant avait pus donner naissance à deux être aussi exeptionnel?

* * *

POV Emily

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je pense que ma mère serait morte un millier de fois en quelque seconde. Comment avait-elle pu oser levé la main sur Naomi?

Je me redressai, me rapprochant dangereusement de ma mère.

- Sort de cette chambre! lui dis-je en la tuant du regard.

Son visage qui jusqu'a présent montrait de la stupeur, se changea en un marbre de glace. Finalement rien n'avait changé depuis la première "Affaire Garett".

Ma mère ne bougea pas pour autant, une colère longtemps refoulé fis surface et je pris un air plein de sarcasme, fit mon plus beau sourire à ma mère et lui dit en prenant la main de Naomi : _"Je te présente ma petite-amie, Naomi Campbell"_

Ma mère nous fusilla du regard en serrant les dents et les poings. Je pris donc un malin plaisir de continuer mon manège. Je tirai Naomi vers moi et lui déposa un baisé peu chaste devant le regard assassin de ma mère. Mais Naomi me repoussa, gênée par la situation, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas pour autant. La réaction de ma mère ne se fit pas tardé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? tu n'es pas gay!

* * *

Narrateur

**Emily : **Non tu as raison, je suis juste amoureuse de cette fille. Et puis tu n'as absolument rien à me dire!

**Jenna : **Au contraire ma fille! Je suis ta mère!

**Emily : **Ah oui? et où était tu quand je vivais l'enfer avec Katie pour la première fois? Où était tu quand je me faisais violé et battre dans cette pièce sombre ? Où était tu quand pour la deuxième fois j'ai vaicu le même enfer? hein? Où étais-tu quand Garett m'a menacé de tuer toutes les personne qui m'étais chère pendant qu'il me pénétrait? Où était tu quand j'ai sombrer dans le coma? où était tu quand Katie avait le plus besoin de toi? tu peux me le dire, Maman ? OU ETAIT TU ?

Jenna recula de plusieur pas devant la colère de sa fille, laissant paraître sa surprise devant les propos d'Emily. Jenna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Naomi, qui était resté silencieuse jusque là, se mis devant Emily.

**Naomi : **Vous devriez sortir, je ne pense pas que votre présence soit saine pour Emily.

Jenna, ne pouvant en supporter plus, quitta la chambre. Naomi se retourna vers Emily qui ne cessait de dire : "_ où était tu? où était tu?" _de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un chuchottement. Emily s'écroula au sol ne pouvant plus rien supporter de plus emotionnelement. Naomi la pris donc dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit avec douceur, Emily pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corp contre la poitrine de Naomi, qui se refusait de la laisser seule dans cette état.

* * *

_Alors ? vos avis?_

_Des question ?_


End file.
